A new generation
by Lost42
Summary: The Rugrats have kds
1. Chapter 1

Credit for one of Angelica's daughters names goes to Nairobi Harper and Kya's daughters name were thought up by Celrock. This is just an introduction of characters.

Angelica is a lawyer and is married to Harry Morrison,who is an author for a television show called Fairytale Land. Harry has dark brown hair and works from home. He is quiet type but can be loud when he nerds to be. THey have two daughters.

Regina Morrison

Age 6

Regina has dark brown hair like her father but she has her mother's bossy attitude. She almost always gets her way and is very spoiled. She loves anything purple.

Emma Morrison

Age 3

Emma has blond hair like her mother but is caring and sweet like her father. She does have a little bit of a temper. She often fights with her sister. She's best friends with Kya's daughter Elsa.

Kya and David Flores

Kya is a stay at home mom. David owns a car repair shop. They met in the Philppines and David came here on a fiance visa. They've been married for five years. They have two daughters.

Elsa Flores

Age 3

Elsa is a small girl with black down to her shoulders. She loves to sing and be the center of 's talkative but only with her close friends. She's shy around new people.

Anna Flores

age newborn

Anna is the little sister of Elsa and doesn't do much but Elsa loves her anyway. She's chubby with a lot of dark hair on her hair. She's a little bit of a demanding baby.

Kai and Lil Baluyut

Kai is a marine biologist. Lil is a fashion desighner for kids. they have twin girls who are four named Elena and Isabelle.

Isabelle

Age four

Isabelle is the older of the twins by five minutes. She likes to remind her sister of this fact. She has long dark brown hair like Lil that goes down her back. She likes to draw. She also likes to be the center of attention.

Elena

Age four

Elena is identical to her sister but she likes to keep her hair shorter so people can tell them apart. She likes to sing. Elena is more calm then her sister.

Tommy and Sabrina Pickles

Tommy is a journalist and Sabrina is a stay at home mom. Sabrinahas wavy brown hair and wears glasses. They have two sons.

Noah Pickles

Age 3

He's a fearless little boy and always has his dad's old plastic screw driver in his front pocket. He loves rocket ships. He has dark purple hair.

Simon Pickles

Age 3 months

Simon is a very happy baby and hardly evervries unless he needs something. He has some blond hair on his head.

Phil and Jennifer DeVille

Phil owns a pastry shop and Jeniffer teaches kindergarten. She has wavy brown hair is slightly chubby. They have a daughter.

Ariel DeVille

Age 5

Ariel loves animals of any has wavy brown hair and likes to collect shiny things.

Kimi and Toshi Tanaka

Kimi is a nurse. Toshi is a software desighner. They have three kids.

Kiara

Age 6

Kiara has brown eyes and black hair. She's caring and often sticks up to Regina for the little kids.

Jade

Age 3

Jade looks just like her can be bossy. She loves being an older sister to her new baby brother.

Ryo

Age newborn

He's a quiet baby with dark purple hair on his head.

Chuckie Finster is recently divorced and shares custody of his three year old daughter.

Belle Finster

Age 3

Belle has red hair like her father but it's not messy. She likes to wear it in pigtails. She's quiet and smart for her age.

Dil likes being the cool uncle to everybody's kids. He works at a space museam.

Credit for Chuckie's daughters name goes to Nairobi Harper.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of summer and three year old Elsa Flores was really excited because her new baby sister was going to be born today. She had just been dropped off at the Pickles house by her uncle Kai who was on his way to work. She went outside to tell her freinds the good news.

As soon as she was outside she spotted her best friend Emma first and ran to her.

"My sister's coming today." Elsa exclaimed happily.

"That's awesome." Emma, A small blond girl wearing a white dress said smiling."I wish I had a younger sister but all I have is." She was interupted by none other then her older sister Regina.

"Me." Regina, A slightly taller girl with dark brown hair wearing a purple dress said coming up behind her blond sister."You have me and be grateful that you have me cuz a little sister is just an attention hog."

"Baby's are not attention hogs." Noah, a boy with dark purple hair wearing blue overallsand a yellow shirt said coming up to his cousins and friend.

"My mommy and daddy have Simon but they still pay attention to me." Noah pointed over at his brother in his blue and green bouncy seat.

"Just wait. You'll see." Regina said tucking some of dark brown hair behind her ear and walking off.

"Don't listen to her Elsa." Kiara,a taller girl with dark hair said coming up to them."Babies are fun but for the first few months they are a little boring. All they do is sleep and eat."

"Well I don't care if my new sister is boring." Elsa declared."I'm going to be the best big sister in the world."

"I love being an older sister but Regina is right. Babies are boring."Jade,a small girl with dark wearing a pink dress said as she came down the slide."Ryo is cute but he doesn't do anything."

"Kids lunch time." Sabrina,a tall woman with brown hair and glasses called as she came outside and picked up her youngest son. All the kids followed Sabrina into the house and all took their seats at the big square table.

"Yuck I hate celery." Regina said."Can I have a cookie instead?"

"Sorry 're all out of cookies." Sabrina said.

Regina didn;t like this answere at all and when Sabrina left the room to change Simon she threw her celery on the floor and hollard.

"Sydney, Come eat this yucky celery." The minature poodle came trottting into the kitchen and just looked at the celery on the floor. Regina sighed."Worthless dog. I don't know why ever wanted you."

"Just call Buster. He eats anything I don't want." Noah said. Soon all the kids except for Regina began calling for Buster. When the yellow lab came into the kitchen he quickly ate all the celery that the kids dropped on the floor. They all finished their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Well guys,what do you want to do now?" Noah asked.

"We could go play outside some more." Jade suggested.

"No It's to hot." Elsa said shaking her head.

"For once I agree with Elsa." Regina said."I know exactly what we're going to do."

"You do?" Kiara asked.

"I think I know where this is going." Emma whispered to Elsa.

"We're going to play Fairytale land and I'm the queen." Regina said standiing straighter.

"More like the evil wueen." Noah saud quietly making everyone laugh and Regina glare.

"I heard that." Regina snapped.

"Ok how do we play?" Kiara asked.

"Well." Regina started."Thus us my daddy's show so we're going to play one of the episodes." Soon Regina started naming who was who.

"You two are the saver and the princess." Regina pointed at Emma and Elsa.

"You." She pointed at Noah."can be the troll."

"THe troll? I don't want to be the troll." Noah said crossing his arms.

"That's what you get for that evil wueen comment you made earlier." Regina snapped.

"Who am I?" Kiara sighed awaiting her character as usually when they played with Regina she would assighn her the worst characters.

"You are Snow White cuz your always to nice all the time." Regina answered.

"Jade, you're Elsa's servant." Regina finished. THey began playing. Regina was using the bug red arm chair as her throne.

Soon the door opened to reveal Lil with Elsa's older cousins Isabelle and Elena. They ran over to their friends.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Isabelle the more talkative of the two asked.

"We're playing one of Regina's dumb games." Noah answered.

"Oh." Elena said.

"Can we play?" Isabelle asked excitedly.

"Ask the evil queen." Emma said pointing to Regina who sat on the chair with her small white poodle by her side.

"Hey evil queen can we play?" Isabelle asked running over to Regina.

"For the bazillionth time I am not the evil queen.I am just a queen and stop calling me that." Regina yelled in Isabelle's face.

"Ok so can we play?" Isabelle asked not even fazed by Regina's outburst.

"Regina sighed."I guess but you two have to be the two headed monster that atteckes the castle." The twins linked arms and stomped around acting like monsters.

"Quick." Regina shouted."Elsa use your ice powers to freeze the monster."

"But you didn't say I had ice powers." Elsa said.

"Well you do now." Regina sanpped impatiantly.

Elsa quickly ran into the kitchen and got a cup of ice from the fridge despensor and running back to the living room and throwing the cup,not really looking where she was throwing it and all the ice landed on Regina who was still sitting in the chair.

Regina stood up and glared at Elsa. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched to see what Regina would do.

"I told you to throw the ice at them." Regina pointed at Isabelle and Elena as she yelled. Elsa looked like she was about to cry. Kiara soon stepped up beside her and pulled her close.

"You're the one who told her to get the ice." Kiara said angrily.

"The game is over and I don't want to see any of you tinkle heads for the rest of the day." Regina yelled.

"Okay." Emma said like it was the best news she ever got. She didn't like seeing her sister be mean to her best friend.

"Let's go upstairs and play with me rocket ship." Noah said as the rest of the kids minus Regina followed him.

Upstairs they ran into Sabrina.

"You guys have to be quiet." Sabrina said in a low voice."I just got your brother to sleep."

"Ok mommy. We will." Noah said as he went into his room. He pulled his toy rocket ship collection from his toy box and everyone had one to play with.

They soon heard footsteps in the hall and in walked Ariel and Belle.

"Hey where have you guys been?" Noah asked as he saw The two girls enter the room,one with wavy brown hair wearing a pink shirt with an orange cat on it and his best friend with orange hair in her signature pigtails and light circular glasses.

"I was with my mommy." Ariel said."We got another pet. It's snake and his name is Herman."

"Ew." Emma and Elsa cringed.

"I was with my mommy too but my daddy is coming to get me after he gets off work." Belle said.

"How many aninals do you have now?" Isabelle asked.

"Well I have a snake named Herman and a turtle named Flounder and a sheep dog named Max." Ariel said.

"I just have a fish named Chip." Belle said.

"Why did you name your fish Chip?" Noah asked.

"Cuz one of his fins is looks like its cracked." Belle explained.

"How can you like all those scary animals Ariel?" Elsa asked."Well Max isn't scary but the other ones are." Emma nodded in agreement.

"Their not scary." Ariel laughed."Come to my house and see them sometime."

"No thanks." Emma and Elsa said.

"I only like soft furry aminals like bunnies,kitties,and puppies." Elsa said.

"I like bunnies and kitties but after haveing Sydney I don't think I want another dog." Emma said.

"Does Regina even want Sydney cu if she doesn'tI'll take him." Ariel offered.

"You should go ask her." Emma said. Ariel ran downstairs. THe rest of the kids followed her.

"I didn't think she would really do it." Emma said from the top of the stairs. They soon heard Regina yelling.

"Of course you can't have Sydney. He's mine."

"She said know." Ariel said sadly coming back upstairs.

Meanwhile at the hospital Kya wasgiving birth to her second child,a daughter they named Anna.

"Really Kya." Kai said as he read the birth certificate."I thought you would've outgrownn Frozen a long time ago."

"Kai leave your sister alone." Grace chided her son."If I remeber correctly you wanted to name one of your daughters Moana."

"It means ocean and I love the ocean,even after what happened." Kai said looking down to where his left arm was missing.

"I'm going to go pick up Elsa." David said while giving Kya a kiss on the forehead.

"It was after and all the adults came to ge their kids. They were all on the front porch waiting for the door to open.

"Hey angelica can I ask you a favor?" David asked. The blond turned to him and nodded."Would you mind watching Elsa just for tonight while I stay at the hospita; with Kya?"

"Sure. No problem but I have to be at work at eight so Harry will be the only one there whenyou come to pick her up." Angelica said.

"Ok thank you." David said as the door opened and all the little kids ran to their parents wile Regina and Kiara walked up to them.

"Daddy is my baby sister here yet?" Elsa asked excitedly as David picked her up.

"Yeah she's here and waiting to meet you." David answered as he walked out to his car and put Elsa in her car seat.

Elsa talked the whole way to the hospital. She was really excited about having a baby sister.

"You have to be quiet now." David said softly as they entered the hallway to the room where Kya and Anna were staying.

When they entered the room Elsa let go of her dad's hand and quietly approached the bed where she saw her mom and baby sister for the first time. David sat Elsad beside her mom so she could see the baby up close.

"Elsa this is your sister Anna." Kya said softly. Elsa looked at the chubbybrown baby in the pink blanket. She was amazed and loved her little sister so much. She gent;y touched her hand and Anna responded by holding tight to her finger.

"I think she likes you." Kya said as she looked at her two daughters. They stayed fot awhile longer and soon it was time to go.

"It's time to go home and get your stuff ready for your sleepover with Emma." David announced to Elsa as everyone was strating to get tired.

They drove home and were greeted by Marshmallow,a big st. bernard who was mostly white with brown on his back. David let Marshmallow outside while Elsa went to her room to get her stuff. David came into her room a few minutes later to help her pack. She grabbed her sparkly blue backpack off the closet doorknob while David put her favorite pjs and a change of close for tomorrow in the they left the room Elsa grabbed her snowman named Olaf off of her bed,It was the same one Kya had a kid.

When they arrived at Angelica's house her husband Harry answered the door.

"Oh hi guys. Your just in time for the movie." harry said letting them inside. After Elsa was situated David left to go back to the hospital.

Elsa was changed into her soft pink pajamas with owls on them and was in the livingroom waiting for the popcorn to be so they could start the movie.

"I saw my baby sister and she's so cute. She has a lot of hair on her head like mine." Elsa said running her fingers through her shiny black hair.

"I want to see her." Emma said as Angelica came into the room with the popcorn.

"You can see her when Kya introduces her to us." Angelica said."Regina did you pick a movie?"

"Why does she get to pick?" Emma whined.

"Cuz I'm the oldest." Regina remarked looking at the movies. Elsa went to sit down on the couch but Sydney growled at her so shebacked away.

"That dog is mean just like your sister." Elsa she wasn't very good at whispering.

"He's mean to you because whenever your here you try to hold him and won't leave him alone." Regina scoffed.

"Marshmallow let's me do anything to him and he doesn't growl and bark at me." Elsa said.

"Well Sydney is more sophisticated so just leave him alone." Regina spat standing up and puyying a movie on. They all sat on the couch as the movie began to play.

"You always pick this one." Emma groaned as the opening to Cinderella started.

"Well I feel like Cinderella most of the time." Regina said."I take care of Sydney and clean my room."

"Dad mostly takes care of Sydney." Emma muttered."Comeon Elsa. Let;s go to my room."

They headed upstairs to Emma's room. She had a pink canopy bed and all the toys a kid could ever want. THey plsyed dolls until they felt tired. They talked as they began to drft off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina came barging into Emma's room,the door banging loudly against the wall.

"Get up squirts,dad says breakfast is ready." Regina yelled and slammed the door shut. Emma and Elsa sat up and rubbed their eyes. They didn't appriciate Regina's rude awakening.

They made their way downstairs,still in their pajamas and sat at the table where they found three plates of chocolate chip pancakes wth whipped cream on top. They ate their breakfast in silence and when they were done,Harry helped them get dressed and ready for the day.

Soon the doorbell rang and Herry left the girls playing in the bedroom to go answer it.

"Elsa,your dad is here to pick you up." Harry called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi daddy." Elsa said as she came down the stairs.

"Go get your stuff so we can bring mommy and Anna home." David said as Elsa ran back upstairs and grabbed her sparkly blue backpack and Olaf off of Emma's bed and ran back downstairs.

They picked up Kya and Anna from the hopsital and headed home. Elsa was told to be quiet on the ride home because Anna was asleep. She sat next to her in her carseat and just held her hand,not saying a word all the way home.

When they got home David sat Anna,who was still in her carseat on the coffee table. Kya and Elsa sat down on the white wrap around couch and started to watch Frozen 2 while David made lunch.

Just as they sat down at the table Anna began to cry. Kya and David both got up leaving Elsa to eat her lunch of grilled cheese and strawberry cool aid alone.

"I'll go make her a bottle." David said walking back into the kitchen.

"Daddy,I'm done with my food." Elsa said getting out of her chair.

"Ok just put ypur dishes in the sink." David told her as he poured some water in the bottle with the formula. Elsa put her dishes in the sink and went back in the livingroom and sat on the couch. She wated to finish the movie but couldn't hear it because Anna cried really loud.

When the bottle was heated David handed it to Kya and once it was in her mouth she was quiet. A few minutes later Anna spit the bottle out,getting formula all over her pink onsie,making her cry all over again. Kya got up to go change Anna while David went to clean up the mess from lunch.

"Mommy,you're sposed to watch the movie with me." Elsa called as she watched Kya walk away to Anna's room.

"Kya turned and said."I wil after I change your sister.

Elsa ended up finishing the movie by herself. She went to go find her mom. She went to Anna's room and found her mom asleep in the chair with Anna asleep on her chest. She went to go find her dad. She found her dad outside working on a car.

"Daddy,will you play with me?" Elsa asked.

"Not right now. I have to work and it's time for your nap." David answered wiping his hands on his a rag and taking Elsa to her room.

"I don't need a nap." Elsa whined as David puled the blanket around her."Emma doesn't take naps anymore."

"Well you're not Emma so you have to take a nap." David stood up and left the room,closing the door behind him.

As soon as her dad was out of the room,Elsa flung the covers off and went into the living room. She was trying to get the movie to play again but couldn't figure out how.

"I wish Belle was here." Elsa sighed out loud and threw the remote on the coffee table."She could ge the movie back on."

"Elsa,what are you doing up?" David asked as he came in from his shop outside.

"I want to watch a movie." Elsa said quietly.

"You can watch a movie later after your nap." David said just as they heard Anna cry.

"I don't want to." Elsa yelled amd stomped her foot as Kya came into the room and began feeding Anna the rest of the bottle from earlier.

"Elsa go take your nap." Kya said sternly. Elsa started crying. She was tired but hated taking naps. David came and picked her up and carried her to her room. he tucked her in again and turned to leave.

"Daddy there's moo moo in my room." Elsa sobbed.

"There's no moo moo in here." David said sitting down on the bed."I'll be right back." He cameback a few minutes later with Marshmallow."Dogs can see moo moo. Marshmallow will keep you go to sleep." By ths point Elsa was really tired and fell asleep.

Later that night she was awoken by Anna crting once again. She got out of bed and saw her dad was up with Anna this time. She was beginning to think Regina was right about babies being attention hogs. Her parents had hardly paid attention to her since they brought Anna home. She didn't wantto get i trouble for being out of bed so she silently went back to bed.

"Daddy will you make me some pancapes please?" Elsa asked.

"In a minute,I have to get Anna's bott;e ready before I go to work." David answered. Elsa crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'll just tell mommy to make me pancapes." Elsa said,but before she could go anywhere they heard Anna cry once again. Kya soon came into the room carrying Anna,who was screaming her head off. Elsa went to her room and shut the door,hoping to block out Anna's screams. She began playing with her dolls and lost track of time until she heard her stomach gtowl and remembered she was hungry. She went into the kitchen and saw no breakfast.

She ran back to her room and grabbed her backpack and Olaf and went outside. She decided her parents were happier without her so she would find a new family. Ema would want her as a sister and her house was the closest. She only had to walk to the end of the street and there was her best friend's house with the purple mailbox out front.

Elsa was going to knock on the door until she heard voices outside in the backyard.

"Sydney,bring that back right now." Elsa heard Regina yell as Emma laughed. Elsa moved the piece of wood that was loose in the fence and crawled through.

"Oh look who it is." Regina said as she stopped chasing Sydney."What are you doing here princess?"

"Evil queen." Elsa mumbled."Emma do you want to be my new sister?"

"She can't be your sister." Regina scoffed picking up her small round mirror the Sydney dropped so he could bark at Elsa."She's already mine and besides you two look nothing alike."

"I can be Elsa's sister if she wants me to." Emma stated.

Suddenly Regina realized what was happening.

"Your new sister is an attention hog,Isn't she." Regina asked with a smile knowing she was right. Elsa nodded sadly.

"All she doeas is cry and daddy didn't even give me pancapes for breafast." Elsa explained. Emma came over and gave Elsa a hug.

Harry came out into the backyard.

"I jast came to tell you guys that Kiara and Jade are their way over here." He said and then noticed Elsa."Oh hi Elsa. When did you get here?"

"Oh um." Elsa stammered and thought quickly."My daddy had to hurry and go to workso I just used the fence to come in."

"Oh ok then. Have fun kids." Harry said walking back inside.

"Elsa you told a fib." Emma gasped.

"Yeah I know and my tummy feels funny but I can't go home." Elsa said feeling ashamed.

"Maybe you can be my sister after all." Regina said putting her arm around Elsa.

"No way Regina,she's going to be my sister." Emma said.

"What's going on?" Kiara asked as she and her sister cameup to the group.

"Elsa ran away from home." Emma explained."She wants me to be her new sister."

"Well after what she did earlier she's now going to be my new sister." Regina said.

"What did she do?" Jade asked.

"She lied." Regina stated proudly. THe girls gasped. They'd known Elsa their whole lives and she never lied before.

"Elsa,plaese don't be like Regina." Kiara said."Lying only gets you in trouble and I thought you liked having a baby sister."

"Not anymore." Elsa shook her head."All she does is cry and eay and take my mommy and daddy from me. She'll probly take Marshmallow too."

"We got a new baby brother and he takes up a lot of our parents time but they still pay attention to us." Kiara explained.

"Well mine forget me." Elsa said sadly.

"Yeah, she didn't get breafast today." Emma said.

"Kids,lunch time." harry called from the sliding back door. The kids ran inside and sat at the table with plates of fish sticks and macaroni.

THe phone rang in the other room and Harry left the kids to go answere it. THey could only hear one side of the conversation but from what they heard they knew it wasn't good.

"Elsa,yourdad will be here to pick you up soon." Harry said in a calm voice,as he didn't get angry easily.

The doorbell rang all to soon for Elsa. David calmly walked into the room. He was angry at his daughter but didn't wabt to cause a scene in front of the other kids.

When they got home David put Elsa on the couch and told her to stay there until he came back. ahe was scared. She didn't know what was going to happen.

A few minutes later Kya and David came in the room and sat down next to Elsa.

"Why did you run away?" David asked.

"Elsa looked down at her hands and then up at her father."Cuz you and mommy don't love me anymore. You didn't make me pancapes and you only love Anna now." Elsa said in a small voice.

"We love you just as much as your sister." Kya said pulling Elsa closer."It just takes us longer to do things because Anna is little and needs a lot of attention right now."

"Ok." Elsa nodded.

"Don't ever run away again." David scolded.

"I won't." Elsa promised."I don't want Regina to be my sister." The adults chuckled a little at that comment.

"Now you have to be punished for running away. Do you understand?" David asked. Elsa nodded."No tv or movies for three days and no seeing your friends for three days either"

THat night they had pancakes for dinner and in the morning kya showed Elsa how to make herself a bowl of cereal just in case her parents were busy.

Three days later Kimi came over with her three kids and gave Kya some advice.

"Let her help you." Kimi explained."Jade loves to help when she can. She'll go get a daiper fpr Ryo or get his binkie,just simple stuff like that and they love it at this age."

"I'll try that." Kya said as she put Anna in her swing.

Hey Elsa. Do you want to go play ouside?" Jade asked.

"No thanks guys. I just want to sit and watch my movies." Elsa said."I haven't watched them in forever." Jade and Kiara decided to join her on the couch. A few miutes later they heard Kya calling from the other room.

"Elsa come here. Your tita wants to talk to you."

Elsa reluctantly left the couch and went to her parents bedroom,where her mom sat on the bed with her tablet

"hi tita Athena." Elsa said to Kya's older sister,who had moved back to the Philippines after graduating college.

"Hi Elsa. Your mom told me you ran away from home." Athena said.

Elsa nodded.

"Don't do that again or the moo moo will get you."

Elsa looked at her mom and she nodded.

"The moo moo gets bad little girls if they don't listen to their parents." Kya said.

"Ok mommy,I'll good and won't run away ever again,so the moo moo won't get me." Elsa said.


	4. Chapter 4

Ariel had spent the whole week at daycare. All of her friends parents were busy with jobs and new babies and her mom had meetings all week to get ready for the new school year so she was forced to go to daycare for a week.

Phil was about to head to work when he noticed Ariel was covered in red spots. Jennifer already left for her last meeting of the week as school would be starting early the next month. Phil quickly called Tommy and asked if Sabrina could watch Ariel,not mentioning the red spots,thinking it was just a rash and would be gone soon.

Phil left Ariel in the backyard with Noah,Kiara,Jade,Emma,Regina,Elsa,,Elena,and Isabelle, Ryo,Simon and Anna had a doctors appointment to get shots. Belle was spending the day with her mom.

"Hi Ariel." Kiara waved as Ariel came outside.

"Hi guys." Ariel said scratching her arm.

"Why are you so itchy?" Noah asked.

"I don't know." Ariel said scratching her other arm."I just woke up like this."

"Maybe your allergic to one of your animals." Kiara suggested.

"I don't think so." Ariel said."I always had a animal ever since I can remember and I didn't get utchy spots like this."

Everyone sat down in the grass to think.

Kya and Kimi had returned from taking their kids to get their shots. They looked outside and noticed Ariel scratching and the red spots. Kimi quickly got her phone and dialed Phil's number.

"Hello." He answered as he stopped mixing some brownie batter.

"Phil do you realize you just exposed all our kids to the chicken pox?" Kimi asked

"I did? Sorry."Phil apoligozed."But hey we all had it at the same time,oh wait you weren't here yet but my mom told me that me,Lil,Tommy,Chuckie,and Angelica all had it and isn't it better that they get it young?"

"Kimi sighed."I geuss but Since your the one who exposed them their staying at your house."

"What,why my house? Do they even have it yet?" Phil asked.

Kimi looked out the window and saw the kids throwing a ball to each other."No but I bet they will by the end of the day."

Phil groaned."Fine. I'll pick them up after I close the shop later on today."

Reginaheard all of this and ran outside to tell the other kids.

"Guess what guys." Regina said with her hands behind her back.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Ariel has chicken pox." Regina declared.

"Is she going to turn into a chicken?" Noah asked in a worried voice. Regina scoffed and then smiled and leaned toward Noah.

"Yes,she is going to turn into a chicken."

"People don't turn into chicken,Regina." Kiara said crossing her arms.

Regina flipped her hair and scoffed."Of course they do. Don't you remeber Morgan,I can't remember his last name but he was in our kindergarten class and he got chicken pox and then we never saw him again."

"He moved." Kiara clarified.

"Uh yeah to a farm cuz he turned into a chicken." Regina said.

"As much as it sounds fun to be a chicken,I don't think I bellive you,Regina." Ariel said.

"Ok but don't come to me when you start laying eggs and you're all staying at Ariel's house tonight." Regina said walking back inside.

"Don't listen to her guys." Emma said."She lies about lots of stuff."

Later on in the afternoon Phil arrived to bring all the kids minus Simon,Ryo,and Anna to his house. They kept the older kids seperated from the babies because the adults didn't want them to catch it yet.

When they arrived at Phil's house he noticed they all had red spots and were scratching. Jennifer went to the store to get callumine lotion and oatmeal while Phil made dinner.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you guys." Regina groaned as she sat down on the couch.

"Hey do you guys want to play with Herman while we wait for dinner?" Ariel asked going over to the snake cage.

"No." Emma and Elsa yelled and ran to the kitchen.

"Ok anyone else want to see Herman?" Ariel asked getting the yellow snake out.

"You better not get that snake anywhere near me." Regina said.

"Ok Regina." Ariel said coming closer to the couch where Regina was still sitting. Regina turned to see Herman on the back of the couch coming toward her. She jumped up and screamed and started to run until she tripped on something.

"How many animals do you have?" Regina grunted as she got up off the floor and watched the white cat disappear down the hallway.

"Oh I always forget about Snowball." Ariel said.

"Emma and Elsa were in the kitchen helping Phil make a special dessert,a s'mores pizza. Emma and Elsa were putting the marshmallows on top of the crust and chocolate chips while Phil was pulsing some grahm crackers into dust in a food processor to put on top.

"This is much better then playing with a scary snake." Elsa commented putting the last marshmallow on the pizza. Emma nodded as she concentrated on placing the grahm cracker dust in the right places.

"Ok kidos go tell everybody to come eat and tell Ariel to put Herman up." Phil said getting dinner on the table.

Everybody ate their dinner of roast chicken with macaroni and herb and olive oil potatoes. Ariel picked at hers because she was worried she was about to be in trouble. She couldn't find Herman anywhere.

After dinner everyone had an oatmeal bath.

Elena and Isabelle had just finished thier bath and were using the lotion to help stop the itching while they waited for their friends to be done with their baths.

"I need more lotion. Elena give me the bottle." Isabella cried yanking the bottle from Elena's hands.

"I'm not done yet." Elena yelled and grabbed the bottle back. They started fighting over it and squirted a big glob onto the cieling which fell on Regina's head making her really mad. She stomped up to the twins and snatched the bottle from them. She hit them each on the head and squirted callumine lotion in their faces. This just caused them to fight more throwing the lotion everywhere.

Phil came into the room and grabbed the now empty bottle of lotion."I think it's time for bed."

"I can't sleep inthis house." Regina whinedatill covered in the pink lotion."There's a snake in here somewhere."

Phil turned and looked in Herman's cage and sure enough it was empty."Ariel." He called. He had a feeling a snake wasn't the best pet.

"Yes daddy?" Ariel asked innocently hoping her dad hadn't seen the empty cage yet.

"Where is Herman?" Phil asked. Ariel looked at the cage.

"I was trying to scare Regina cuz ahe said I was going to turn into a chicken." Ariel explained."And he got away."

Phil called everybody to the living room.

"Okay I need everybody's help to find Herman." Phil explained. The kids split into groups. Emma and Elsa stayed with Phi since they knew he would Herman away from them.

Everybody looked in all the rooms and couldn't find anything. The last room they searched was Ariel's.

"Look,there's something moving in the toy box." Kiara pointed as they watched the toy box lid move up and down slightly. Phil went and gently pulled Herman out from under the toys and put him in his cage.

"Remind me not to play with the toys here." Elsa whispered to Emma.

"Me too. They got snake slime on them now." Emma whispered back.

"I don't want to play with them either." Jade commented as Elsa and Emma couldn't exactly whisper.

Everybody made beds on the floor and laid down. Ariel got in her bed.

"Oh I almost forgot." She said flinging the covers off and going to her toy box. She threw some toys out until she found what she was looking for."I can't sleep without Flounder." She said hugging the yellow fish and getting back into bed.

"Hoe can she do that?" Elsa asked Emma as she hugged her Olaf.

"I don't know." Emma said back."I would never even touch something that a snake touched."

THey all soon fell asleep. In the morning they all woke up and weren't very happy. They were still itchy and didn't feel good.

They applied more callumine lotion,Jennifer helped the younger kids while Phil made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast.

"When can we go home?" Regina asked as she finished her breakfast."I actully miss Sydney."

"Well you and Emma can probably go home today seeing as your parents get back from their business trips today." jennifer answered.

"I don't want to be in a house with a scary snake without my bestest friend." Elsa whined and began to cry.

"Don't worry Els. I'll stay with you even if my mommy and daddy do get home today." Emma said giving Elsa a hug.

"We'll be here too." Elena said.

"Yeah." Isabelle nodded.

"I'll keep Herman in the cage and I won't let him get you." Ariel promised.

Later that day Regina went home and everyone was glad.

That night they camped out in the backyard. Phil and Jennifer were trying to think of ways to distract the kids and keep them from scratching. They had a fire and roasted marshmallows. After the roasted marshmallows were all eaten all the kids gotto talk to their parents on the phone and then went to sleep under the stars.

By the third day everyone was starting to feel better.

On the fourth day they all went home. They were glad the chicken pox were gone and noneof them turned into chickens.


	5. Chapter 5

The idea for this chapter is from Celorck.

It was a Sunday after and everyone was enjoying the last few days of summer. They were having a barbecue at Tommy and Sabrina's house. Kya and Kimi had just finished feeding Anna anf Ryo. They put their kids on a blanket with Simon and went back to join the adults at the picnic table.

"Does Anna always cry like that and get sick after she eats?" Kimi asked as both women sat back down.

"She's been like this for about a week." Kya explained.

"Maybe it's something you're eating." Jennifer commented.

Kya thought for a minute."I think she could be lactose intolerant. I've noticed she mostly spits up after I eat I eat pasta with cream sauce or eat ice cream."

Over on the blanket the babies were finding their voices. It just sounded like baby babble to the adults. they were all on their stomachs.

"You cried a lots Anna."Ryo commented lifting his head up.

"Well my tummy hurted a lots." Anna said kicking her feet.

"When my tummy hurts I just go poopy and I feel better." Simon said scrunching up his face and filling his daiper.

"Well when my tummy hurts my food comes out my mouth and then I feel better." Anna said.

The older kids were sitting at a plastic picnic table when Regina came up to them with an ice cream cone in her hand.

"Guess what I just heard." Regina said.

"What?" All the kids asked.

"Elsa's sister is broke." Regina stated.

"My sister's not broked." Elsa said looking over at Anna on the blanket.

"Well I just heard that she's ice cream tolerate which means she can't ever have ice cream and then she won't have any friends cuz nobody wants to be friends with a kid who can't have ice cream cuz then they can't have any cuz it's not fair." Regina explained.

"Let's get Anna some ice cream and prove Regina wrong." Emma said as the other kids got up from the table except for Belle.

"Aren't you coming?" Noah asked. Belle shook her head.

"No thanks. I just want to read my pop up book." Belle answered.

The adults were still talking at the big picnic table so the kids quietly snuck to the square table where al the food was. There was a small ice chest on table where the ice cream was kept.

"Ok Isabelle your the tallest. Go get some ice cream for Anna." Noah said.

"I'm taller. I want to get it." Elena said pushing her sister away from the table.

"He said me and I'm taller." Isabelle said pushing her sister back.

"Guys." Jade yelled. The twins stopped and looked at Jade."You both can get the ice cream just hi\urry up before the growed ups see us."

The twins climed on Emma and Elsa's backs and reached the ice cream. Elena handed her handful of chocolate ice cream to Elsawho almost dropped it.

"It's cold." Elsa commented.

"Here." Isabelle said handing Elsa her scoup of vanilla."Hurry and get it to Anna before it melts so she can have friends."

The kids walked over to the blanket where the babieswho were now on their backs looked up at them.

"Quick guys pick up Anna. The ice cream's melting." Elsa cried. Emma went over and carefully lifted Anna up.

"She wants the chocolate." Elena whispered loudly.

"No vanilla." Isabelle yelled.

Elsa started to make her way toward Anna but tripped over a rattle and both half melted scoopes of ice cream went flying. The vanilla scoop landed in the dirt. Isabelle went and picked it up and started eating it.

"That was for Anna." Elena snapped as Isabelle finished the ice cream.

"Well it looks like she likes chocolate anyway." Isabelle said and pointed to Anna who had stuck her hands in the glob of chocolate ice cream that was now all on the front of her pink onsie and into her mouth.

"It's time to go home." David said coming over and taking Anna from Emma and grabbing Elsa's hand. He quickly let go and asked."Elsa why is your hand all sticky and what is all over Anna?"

"I was trying to give her ice cream so she can have friends." Elsa explained.

"Anna's to young for ice cream. Let's go inside and get you two cleaned up." David said taking his daughters inside.

On the way home Anna began crying.

"She can't be hungry already." Kya said looking back at her crying daughter.

"It might be the ice cream that Elsa gave her earlier." David commented as they pulled into the driveway.

When they got inside David put Anna in the swing to try and calm her down.

"Why did you give your sister ice cream?" Kya asked.

"I want her to have friends and Regina said that Anna can't have ice cream and then she won't have friends cuz everybody else can have it but her and it's not fair." Elsa told her mom as she was getting ready for bed.

"We don't for sure if Anna can't have ice cream and even if she can't that doesn't mean she won't have friends. We can make special ice cream for her." Kya explained as she tucked Elsa into bed.

"How's it special?" Elsa asked.

"It has magic milk instead of regular milk so people who can't eat stuff with milk in it can eat it like everybody else." Kya said shutting off the light.

"Is it good?"

"Yes now go to sleep." Kya said shutting the door and going to check on Anna. She soon found Anna and her husband in the kitchen. David was givingAnna a bath in the kitchen sink.

"She threw up again." He said as he got Anna out and wrapped her up. They went to their room where they put lotion on Anna which she didn't like at all because it was cold. Onceshe was dressed and wrapped in a warm she fell asleep.

"I'll call the doctor in the morning and try to get her in so we can figure out if she is lactose intolerant." Kya said getting into bed.

The next afternoon Elsa was back at Tommy and Sabrina's while Anna went to the doctor.

"Hi Elsa." Noah said from the sandbox.

"Hi guys." Elsa said to Noah,Belle,Emma,and Jade.

"Did the ice cream make Anna sick?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. That's why she's at the doctor right now." Elsa said sadly then remembered the conversation with her mom she had had before bed."But my mommy can make a special ice cream."

"How is it speacial?" Emma asked.

"It has magic milk instead of regalar milk." Elsa explained.

The kids played outside until they decided it was to hot.

"I wish we had some ice cream right now." Noah said wiping his forehead as they came inside.

"Oh good your already inside." Sabrina said coming downstairs with Simon in her arms."We're going to go get ice cream." All the kids cheered.

They drove for a few blocks but they didn't go to the place where they normally got ice cream,instead they went to Elsa's great uncle's restaraunt. They went inside.

"Mommy." Elsa cried and ran to her mother who was sitting in a chair with Anna in her lap.

"Hi,are you reaady to try the special ice cream?" Kya asked said dipping a spoon in a bowl with white ice cream in it and holding it toward Elsa's mouth.

"Yeah." Elsa cried excitedly and opened her mouth.

"What does it taste like?" Jade asked hopping up and down excitedly.

"It tastes good and sweet." Elsa answered."Can I have my own?"

"Special ice cream for everybody coming up." Ernesto called from the doorway to the kitchen. They called it special because it was made with coconut milk and some of the kids didn't like coconut.

"So what did the doctor say?" Sabrina asked as they waited for the ic cream.

"she told me to remove all milk products from my diet for two weeks and then slowly introduce them back in and if Anna still gets sck after I eat things with milk in it then she's lactose intolerant." Kya said.

Soon all the kids had their ice cream and they all enjoyed it.

"This is the bestest ice cream ever." Emma said."And the best part is Regina's not here to steal it from me. She has to go get school supplies."

After the ice cream Anna decided she was hungry and after she ate she didn't throw up. So far removing milk was working. Kya followed the diet for two weeks and Anna was fine the whole time. When two weeks was up she started reintroducing milk back into her diet and everytime after Anna ate she would throw up or cry for a few hours at a time. Kya soon realized that Anna was lactose intolerant so while she was breastfeeding she wouldn't eat anything with milk in it or drink milk.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mommy what are you doing?" Elsa asked as she came in from playing outside.

"I'm tryig to find a job." Kya answered just as the doorbell rang.

Kya opened the door to find Kimi and her kids standing there.

"I need to talk to you." Kimi said. Kya made some tea for them and they sent the kids outside as they sat at the table to talk.

"Zack called me last night." kimi said after a long silence.

"What? I thought you broke things off after you kmow." Kya whispered as the kids came back inside.

Kimi groaned and put her head in her hands."we did but he wants to see me again. He also said the kids want to meet me."

"This calls for something stronger." kya said once the kids were back outside. She got up and poured two glasses of wine and handed one to kimi.

"Thanks." kimi said downing half the glass.

"Does Toshi know?" Kya asked sitting back down.

"Not yet. He's still out of town." Kimi explained.

"You should tell him."

"I know. Why are you looking at jobs?" Kimi asked noticing Kya's laptop open.

"Oh,David said we needed more money,apparently having your own car repair business doesn't pay enough." Kya said.

Outside Elsa,Kiara,and Jade were playing on the swing set.

"Kiara what's a job?" Elsa suddenly asked as she came down the slide.

"A job is what grown ups go to all day to make money so they can buy stuff." Kiara explained.

"Oh cuz my mommy's getting one." Elsa said.

"Did I just hear you say your mommy's getting a job?" Regina asked through the fence.

"What do you want Regina?" Kiara asked.

"Was I talking to you? I don't think so." Regina said.

"yeah my mommy's getting a job,so what." Elsa said coming over to the fence.

"You know if your mommy gets a job you'll never see her again." Regina cackled.

"That's not true." Kiara yelled jumping out of the swing and running over to the fence.

"Of course it is. She'll go to work before you wake up and get home when your asleep,oh and you'll spenf all your time at daycare."

"Just cuz that's what your mommy does doesn't mean Elsa's mommy will do the same." Kiara snapped.

"Don't talk about my mom like that." Regina yelled and walked away pulling Sidney.

"I'm glad she's gone." Kiara said happily.

"Watch me." Jade yelled from the swing as she jumped when it was high in the air.

"Jade no. don't." Kiara yelled running to the swing but it was to late. Jade jumped out of the swing and landed on her side. Kiara ran to her sister with Elsa following closely behind.

"Jade?" Kiara asked kneeling next to her sister. Jade opened her eyes and started crying and holding onto her left arm. Kiara started callingfor her mom and soon Kimi and Kya came running outside.

"What happened?" Kimi as she looked at Jade's arm.

"She jumped out of the swing." Kiara answered.

"Kimi picked Jade up and asked Kya to watch Kiara and Ryo while she tool Jade to the hospital.

"Is Jade going to be ok?" Kiara asked.

"She'll be fine." kya said reassuringly as she made the kids some lunch.

"Mommy do you have to get a job?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Kya answered making a bottle for Anna.

"But I won't see you anymore." Elsa said in a small voice putting her putting her chocolate pudding down.

"You'll still see me. I promise." Kya said."We just need some more money so I have to work for a little while."

Kya picked up Anna and tried to give her the bottle but she turned away and kicked her feet.

"Come on Anna,you have to get used to the bottle." Kya said. She tried again but Anna still fought. Kya gave up and put Anna on the floor on her blanket and put the bottle in the fridge.

Kiara and Elsa sat on the couch and watched tv while Kya cleaned up from lunch.

"What are you doing?" Kiara asked as she saw Elsa digging in the couch cushions.

"I'm looking for money so my mommy doesn't have to work." Elsa replied.

"Oh,I'll help." Kiara offered and got off the couch and lifted up the cushion she had been sitting on."Hey I found two pennies."

"I found something." Elsa said halway under the cushion."Oh,It's just Marshmallow's squeaky toy." Elsa threw the toy to Marshmallow,who was laying on his bed int he corner of the room.

"Let's go look somwhere else." Kiara suggested.

"We can look in my mommy and daddy's room." Elsa said excitedly. They crept down the hallway and opened the door.

"It's dark in here." Kiara said turning on the light.

"We can't turn on the light. I'm not aposed to be in her." elsa whispered. Kiara quickly turned off the light and started looking in drawers using the light from the window to see.

"Hey I found something." Elsa called out.

"There you two are. Kiata your mom's here." Kya said. Kiara ran ou of the room.

"Mommy look what I found." Elsa said holding up a fat envelope.

"What is that?" Kya asked taking the envelope form her daughter. She opened the envelope to find a wad of cash.

"Elsa where did you get this?" Kya asked quietly.

"From there." Elsa pointed."Now you don't got a job mommy."

Kya sighed."Let's go watch a movie."

Whwn Kimi got home she put Jade to bed for awhile while she made dinner and contmplated what to do about Zack and her other two kids.

"Mom is Jade ok?' Kiara asked.

"She'll be fine. She just sprained her wrist." Kimi explained.

"Ok good. I'm going to go play with Ryo." Kiara said and walked off to the living room.

After dinner had been cleaned up and the kids went to bed Toshi came home. This was it Kimi had to tell him.

"Toshi,we need to talk." She said stiing down on the couch. He sat down beside her but didn't say anything.

"When I was in college I had a boyfriend named Zack and we,I had twins but I wasn't ready so he took them and now they want to meet me." Kimi said all at once.

"What is your plan? Do you still love him?" Toshi asked after he let everything sink in.

"I don't know. I haven't seen or talked to him in years." Kimi said.

"Well I think you should at least have a relationship with your other kids." Toshi said.

"I'll call Zack tomorrow and set something up." Kimi said.

Kya was walking around the living room with Anna screaming in her arms when David walked in.

"Why do you have an envelope full of money in our room?" Kya asked.

"What?" David asked."How did you find it?"

"It doesn't matter." Kya shouted.

"It's for my family in the Philippines." David said taking Anna from Kya and shoving the bottle in her mouth to get her to be quiet.

"I'm not getting a job so you can send all your money home." Kya snapped."You need to think about your family here first."

"Their not working. There's no money." David explained.

"They can work." Kya said.

"They don't want to drive a trike or a jeepnee." David said."Their not like your family. They don't just take any job,It has to pay well."

The yelling had woke Elsa up and she crept out of her room and stood in the hallway quietly watching.

Kya went up to her husband ans=d slapped his face. Elsa squeaked in fear. She had never seen her parents fight. Kya turned around and saw her daughter standing in the hallway. She picked her up and carried her to her room.

"I'm going to sleep in here with you tonight." Kya said lating next to Elsa in her bed.

"Ok mommy." Elsa sniffled and snuggled closer to her mom.

The next morning Kimi met Zack at the park so the kids could play and get to know each other.

"Wow it's been awhile." Zack said he sat down on a bench.

"Yeah." Kimi agreed as she sat down."It looks like the kids are getting along."

"Yeah,Abby and casey are good kids. They make friends easily." Zack explained.

"Good." Kimi commented still watching the kids.

Abby,Casey,and Kiara played on the swings while Jade and Ryo sat in the sandbox.

"So how old are you?" Abby asked.

"I'm six." Kiara answered.

"We're eight." Casey said jumping out of the swing.

"You might not want to do that." Kiara remarked."My sister Jade got hurt doing that."

"I won't get hurt." Abby said running back to the swing. Kiara shook her head.

After the park they went to get ice cream and then went home.

"So what did you think of your half sisters?" Kimi asked.

"Their ok." Kiara said.

"Are we going to see them again?" Jade asked.

"Maybe,if you want to." Kimi replied.

Kya had filled out a few applications since the fight. She had an interview in an hour and was trying to get her two kids ready for daycare.

"Elsa keep your shoes on." Kya demanded.

"No." Elsa cried kicking her pink sandals off for the third time. She had been crying all morning ever since she found out she would go to daycare for the first time.

"Fine go without shoes." Kya said picking up Anna's carseat and grabbing Elsa's hand. They soon arrived at daycare. Kya dropped her kids off and headed to her interview.

Elsa wasstill crying when she heard a familiar voice beside her.

"Why don't you got shoes on?" Emma asked.

"Emma,I'm glad your here." Elsa cried hugging her friend."And I didn't want to come here so I left my shoes at home."

"It's not so bad here. The best part is we get ice cream." Emma said excitedly.

"My mommy's gonna get a job and forget about me." Elsa said sadly.

"Did Regina tell you that?" Emma nodded.

"Don't worry. She'll be back." Emma promised. Elsa felt better so they decided to build a castle out of blocks until ice cream time.

Kya went to two interviews and decided to go to her uncles restaraunt for some comfort food.

"Hey Kya,what's up?" Jerwin asked as she sat down at an empty table.

"Just job hunting." Kya answered.

"You look sad." Jerwin said.

"I don't want to talk about it cuz." Kya said.

"Well I know the perfect cure for you. I'll be back." He soon came back with a bowl of coconut pudding.

"Thanks." Kya said happily as the bowl was sat in front of her.

"No problem and you know you could always work here." Jerwin commented."No interview required."

"Thanks,I just might do that." Kya said."I'll call you later." Kya had grown closer with her cousin after her oldest brother moved away. He was someone who she could tell anything to. When Kya finished her coconut pudding she left to get her kids.

Kya arrived at the daycare just as another car pulled up beside her.

"Angelica,what are you doing here?" Kya asked surprised to see the blond there.

"I'm picking up Emma so I can spend some time with her before I go out of town for a big case." Angelica answered.

"Mommy." Elsa cried when she saw Kya."You came back."

"Of course I did. Kya laughed."I'm not just going to leave you here."

"Regina told her you would." Emma tattled on her sister.

"Did she,well it looks like I'm going to have to have a talk with her when we get home." Angelica said.

"Did you get a job mommy?" Elsa asked as they were on their way home.

"I might work at tito Ernesto's restaraunt which means you can come with me." Kya answered.

"Can I go to daycare instead?" Elsa asked.

"I thought you didn't want to go to daycare."

"I do if Emma's there and we get ice cream." Elsa exclaimed a little to loudly scaring Anna and making her cry.

"I think you scared your sister." Kya said as they turned into the neighborhood.

"I'm sorry Anna." Elsa apologized and sqeezed Anna's hand gently making her stop crying.

Later that night Kya and David sat down and talked while the kids were asleep.

"So what's your plan?" Kya asked.

"I don't know." David answered."My family needs help."

"Well I might have a job." kya said.

"Good. I was thinking of going home to visit my family,maybe help my brother start a business." David said.

"Ok just promise to come back. The kids and I need you."

"Always." David said and gave Kya a kiss on the cheek as they both decided to go to bed for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Kai was building a treehouse for his kids. Henry,Phil,David,and Chuckie all came over with their kids to help.

They started by putting foam mats down on the ground in case one of them or the kids fell. next they started to nail the floor togeather.

"Hey guys,I made some snacks." Phil said coming out of the house and placing the tray of food on the table."I made lunch for the kids too."

"Good,Thanks can you hand me the box of nails." Kai called from up in the tree.

"Here." Phil said handing him the nails and grabbing some food.

"I thouhgt you were supposed to help us." Chuckie asked Phil setting the last of the foam down by the tree.

"I am helping." Phil replied with his mouth full of food."I provide the nuorishment."

"Just get up there and help Kai." Chuckie said."I'm afraid of heights. I'll go check on the kids."

Upon entering the house Chuckie found a huge mess. There was jelly smaeared on the table and peanut butter on the floor. Chuckie took out his inhaler before hollering for the kids. One by one they slowly came into the kichen.

"Kids,who made this mess?" Chuckie asked calmly.

Everybody looked at each other and then at Regina.

"I didn't want peanut butter and jelly." Regina whined."It's kid food. I want kale salad like my mommy eats." Chuckie went outside and the kids followed him.

"Uh Henry you got a mess to clean up in there." Chuckie said pointing to the house. Henry walked inside and came right back out.

"Which one of you made that mess?" He asked his two daughters.

"Regina did cuz she said she wants grown up food." Emma tattled. Regina glared at her sister and put on her inocent face hoping her father would just clean up the mess.

"Come on Regina." Henry said grabbing her hand and dragging her inside.

Suddenly they heard David cuss as he hit his thumb with the hammer.

"Ooh daddy you said a bad word." Elsa said walking up to her father.

"I know." Davud said."Don't say it and don't tell your mom."

"Ok daddy." Elsa said and skipped away to go play with Emma.

"Come on guys I only have." Kai started as he took his phone out and looked at the time."Three hours until Lil brings Isabelle and Elena home. We have to get this done."

They soon had the floor done and were starting on the first wall when Chuckie hit Kai's hand withe hammer when he was holding a nail.

"Tito you said a bad word too." Elsa telled from her spot at the picnic table.

"That's what grown ups do when their mad or hurt." Kai explained as he went inside to get a bandage.

He soon came back out with his hand bandaged.

"Did I break it?" Chuckie asked worried.

"No,It just hurts pretty bad." Kai said climbing back into the tree.

"I knew I should of watched the kids." Chuckie groaned.

"What are you reading Belle?" Emma asked. Belle showed them her book. Emma frowned.

"Oh sorry. I forgot you can't read yet." Belle stated."I'm reading about a cat."

"How can you read?" Elsa asked.

"My mommy taught me. I've knoen my alphabet since I was one." Belle explained.

"Wow." Emma and Elsa said.

"I don't know my letters. My parents are to busy to teach me." Emma said sadly.

"I can spell my name." Elsa said proudly.

"Probably because it's on your mom's old stuff." Belle said. Elsa just shrugged.

A wgile later Henry and Regina came back outside.

"I never knew how hard peanut butter is to clean up." Henry remarked rejoining the group in the treehouse. He soon tripped over a tape measurer and fell on the foam with a grunt.

"You ok Henry?" Phil asked looking down. Henry gave him a thumbs up still face first on the foam.

"I knew we should of built a playhouse instead." Chuckie said as he sat and watched the kids play.

Soon enough Emma and Regina were argueing and Emma said the cuss word that she heard earlier.

"Emma don't say that word." Henry called.

"But Regina made me mad and Kai said that's what grown ups say when their mad." Emma said and crossed her arms.

"You're not a grown up. Don't say it again." Henry called.

They finally had all the walls built and put up. They put the roof on at the last minute,just as Lil came out with Isabelle and Elena.

"Well what do you guys think?" Kai asked.

"It needs paint." Isabelle said.

"We're going to get some but I thought you would want to pick it out." Kai explained.

"Can we go now?" Elena asked excitedly.

"Sure." Kai answered.

"Well it's time to go home." David said picking up Elsa.

"But I want to help paint." Elsa whined.

"You can paint when we get home and I'm sure Anna misses you."

"I gotta go home and make dinner." Phil said following David."I hope Jennifer and Ariel didn't bring home another animal from the shelter that they volunteered at today."

"We better go too." Henry said grabbing each of his daughters hands.

At the paint store there was alot to choose from.

"I want pink." Isabelle exclaimed.

"I want red." Elena said.

"Ok so we'll have red house with a pink roof." Kai said.

"No I want a pink house." Isabelle said."I'm the oldest so I get to choose."

"I want a red house." Elena said stomping her foot.

"I made the house and if you two don't agree I'll pick the color." Kai announced. The twins argued for a few minutes while Kai looked at the paint.

"Did you make a decision yet?" Kai asked coming back to the girls.

"No." Elena sighed."You can pick daddy."

"Ok good because I already got yellow and green paint." Kai said holding up two buckets.

While Lil was making dinner Kai and the kids painted the treehouse.

"You got paint on your face daddy." Elena said putting the paintbrush in Kai's nose and getting his face all yellow.

"You have paint on your face too." Kai said laughing while putting paint on Elena's cheek making her giggle.

By the timr they were done they all had paint all over them.

"Looks like you guys had fun." Lil said noticing her husband and kids come inside covered in paint.

"We're going to get cleaned up." Kai said heading to thr bathroom. When they were all clean they ate dinner and watched a movie before going to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Friday night and Tommy had just dropped hit two son's off with Dil for the weekand so he and Sabrina could get a little alone time.

Dil took the kids to a space themed pizza place for dinner.

"This place is neat uncle Dil." Noah said as he looked up at the sky that was full of stars and used his toy telescope that he brought from home to get a better view.

"I knew you'd like it." Dil said as he fed Simon some strained peas.

When they were finished eating Noah rode in the rocket ship and him and Dil played space man in the space ship simulater. They pretended Simon was an alien.

After the pizza place they went to the grocery store so Noah could pick out some stuff that his parents normally wouldn't let him have.

"Can I get these?" Noah asked holding up a bag of green marshallows.

"Alien boogers." Dil exclaimed putting the bag in the basket."Good choice."

"You eat alien boogers?" Noah asked as they left the isle.

"Yep,there my favorite and I'll show you the best way to eat them." Dil said.

"Cool." Noah exclaimed.

Noah found a few more foods that he wanted like some space themed frozen kids meals with rocket ship shaped chicken nuggests.

When they got to Dil's apartment Noah watched some tv while Dil put away the groceries and put Simon in his playpen to sleep for the night.

"Ok are you ready for a desert of alien boogers and chocolate sauce?" Dil asked.

"Yeah." Noah cheered loudly making Simon throw his rattle at his head."Oops sorry Simon. I forgot you was asleep." Simon rolled over and fell back asleep.

Dil and Noah sat in front of the tv enjoying their desert and watched Battlestar Galactica until one in the morning.

They woke up the next morning to the phone ringing. Dil fumbled around for his phone knocking over the bag of marshmallows.

"Hello." He answered sleepily.

"Dil it's ten in the morning." Tommy said through the phone."Did you just wake up?"

"Uh yeah me and mini you watched some tv last night." Dil explained.

"how late did you guys stay up? Has Simon even eaten yet?" Tommy asked a bit annoyed.

"Relax T he just woke up." Dil said looking over at Simon sitting up in the playpen."Uncle Dil got this."

"Ok see you tomorrow." Tommy said hanging up.

"Your dad doesn't think I can do this." Dil said picking Simon up and taking him into the kitchen."I'm the coolest uncle ever."

Dil made Simon a bottle and sat down on the couch. Noah was still asleep. As soon as Dil got up to put Simon's bottle in the kitchen he heard crying from the living room.

"What's wrong Noah?" Dil asked sitting beside the three year old."did you have a bad dream?" Noah nodded.

"Are the Cylons in that show real?" Noah asked with tears asked.

"No. It's all pretend like when we played in the spaceship last night." Dil said reassuringly.

"Ok but if their not real how come uncle Phil and aunt Lil look like cylons?" Noah asked."Are they robots that look like peoples too?"

"No There regular people,not robots but if they were cylons they would be like Caprica six and Athena. Their the nice ones." Dil said.

"Ok." Noah nodded."Can I have more alien boogers for breakfast?"

"Why don't you have spaceship chicken nuggets instead." Dil suggested.

"Ok." Noah said excitedly jumping off the couch and running into the kitchen. Dil soon had Noah's breakfast on the table and made himself some coffee.

After breakfast they went to a space exhibit at the children's museum.

Noah dug for moon rocks and got to try on a real space suit. They watched an eclipse and learned about all the planets. Both boys got glow in the dark balls that looked like the moon.

After the museum they got ice cream.

After ice cream Dil took the boys back to his apartment for a late nap. While they were napping he got a call.

"Hello, Dil's ghost busting business,Dil speaking." Dil said into the phone.

"Hey Dil I think I got a ghost in my house can you come tonight and check it out?" The person on the other end asked.

"Sure thing." Dil replied and hung up after getting the man's address.

"Hey kidos we got a job to do want to help?" Dil asked when the kids woke up from their nap.

"Yeah but what's the job?" Noah asked excitedly.

"We're going to catch some ghosts." Dil said proudly.

"Neat." Noah said.

When they arrived at the house it was already dark. Dil walked up with Simon strapped to his back and Noah by his side. Dil had all his ghost hunting equipment in a black bag at his side while Noah had a rocket ship backpack with his own set of ghost catching equipment on his back.

"You brought kids to a haunted house?" the man asked as he answered the door.

"Uh duh,everyone knows kids are ghost magnets." Dil said matter of factly."Who is always the only one to actually see the ghost in all the movies? Kids." Dil exclaimed befor the man could answer.

Ok whatever just get this ghost out a my house." The man and quickly left.

"Ok kidos let's find some ghosts." Dil said setting up his camera and pulling out his EVP voice reader. He handed Noah one as well so he could try and taalk to the ghosts as well.

"Try over there." Dil told Noah pointing in the direction of the living room.

Noah did as he was told. He walked in the dark room holding his flashlight and EVP machine.

"Hello is there a ghost here?" Noah asked in his little voice. He got a response in the machine. He soon heard a yes. Noah jumped excitedly and called.

"Uncle Dil I heard a ghost talk. It said yes."

"Good job." Dil said coming into the room.

"Ok ghost you can talk me or Noah but we want to know why you're here." Dil asked. They didn't hear anything for about twenty minutes.

"Maybe the ghost is sleeping." Noah wondered." Mr ghost where did you go?"

"Right here." The machine spoke out.

"Yay the ghost is back." Noah said happily. He liked hearing the machine.

'ok ask the ghost some questions." Dil said.

"Why are you here Mr ghost?" Noah asked.

"Chair." The ghost answered.

"Chair?" Dil wondered."Oh do you want me to tke this chair to the graveyard so you cancome out and still enjoy it?"

Dil got his answer by being dumped out of the chair.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dil said. he soon had the chair loaded into his truck and told the man the ghost would be gone now. They drove to the cememtery and Dil unloaded the chair and put it by the first grave by the gate.

"Look there's a man sitting in the chair." Noah cried. Dil turned but didn't see anything. The ghost waved at Noah and he waved back as he got into the truck.

The next day Tommy came to get his kids and Noah told him about all the fun they had. Tommy secretly hoped Noah had an overactive imagination but knowing Dil he couldn't be sure.

This chapter is for Nairobi Harper who wanted some Dil,nephew bonding time.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm free." Emma yelled running outside.

"Free from what?" Noah asked.

"From Regina, she started first grade today so I don't have to see her all day." Emma explained.

"Good for you." Elsa said coming outside amd sitting in the sandbox.

"I'm glad your here Elsa." Emma said sitting beside her friend in the sand.

"My daddy went back to to his old house and my mommy works now so me and Anna are gonna be here a lot." Elsa explained.

At school Regina was fuming. It was bad enough that Kiara was in her class but the teacher made them share the same table. Instead of desks the class had five long tables with five kids at each.

Kiara was writing on her paper like the teacher had asked them to do when Regina bumped into her when she was getting up.

"Oops, sorry." Regina said sarcasticly.

Kiara sighed."No you're not. I know you. You're never sorry about anything."

"You're right I'm not." Regina said sitting back down as she watched Kiara erase the mistake on her paper.

"Of all the people in the school I had to get stuck itting next to her." Kiara muttered.

Ariel and Belle were enjoying their first day of kindergarten, although Belle found it a bit boring because she already new her letters and numbers.

"I don't see why I can't just skip to first grade." Belle sighed as she and Ariel were lying down for nap time.

"Because then you wouldn't be in the same class as me." Ariel remarked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, that's the reason." Belle said sarcasticly which Ariel didn't get or notice. Belle knew thereal reason wasthey wouldn't let a four year old in first grade. They didn't think she was mature enough.

Kimi was on her lunch break and decided to visit Kya at her uncle's restaraunt. She texted her that morning asking if they could talk. She would've talked to Lil also but she was in Paris with her kids for a new fashion line.

"So what's up?" Kya asked taking a seat after she got them drinks.

"I heard from Zack last night." Kimi started."He wants to get back togeather but I'm not sure if I want to."

"Have you even you tell Toshi that your talking to Zack again? " Kya asked.

"No. He's away on business as usual and probably wouldn't answer his phone anyway." Kimi answered.

"So what are you going to do?" Kya asked.

"I don't know. Right now I want to get to know Abby and Casey better. I just don't see me and Zack ever being togeather again." Kimi finished just as her phone started to ring.

Back in Noah's backyard the kids were playing space explorers.

"Fak! The toaster gotted away." Noah said as he stopped chasing Jade as she disappeared behind the tree.

"I thought you said I was a robot but I look like a peoples, not the thing that toast comes from." Jade said coming out from bihind the tree.

"That's what they call the robot peoples but I don't know why." Noah said just as confused as Jade was.

"Can we play something else now?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, It's to hot to run." Emma said.

"Ok." Noah said wiping sweat from his forehead."Let's go see what the babies are doing."

The kids walked inside and saw their little brothers and sister playing with toys on a blanket.

"Their just playing with baby toys." Jade said unimpressed with the babies.

"I gots a idea. We could teach them to play rollie ball." Noah said holding up his moon ball.

"Here Simon catch the ball." Noah said rolling the ball to Simon who just watched it roll right past him.

"Maybe we gotta show them how to play." Elsa suggested.

"Good idea Elsa." Naoh said going over and getting the ball. The kids all sat down and rolled the ball to each other.

"See tiny babies, that's how you play roll the ball." Emma explained. The babies just stared at the big kids. Noah rolled the ball toward the babies.

"Why do they keep pushing that thing to us?" Simon asked his two friends.

"I think they want us to play with it." Ryo said.

"I like my toys better." Anna said grabbing a round toy that rattles when you shake it.

"I think their to little." Emma stated.

"Well then we'll just have to help them play." Noah said going over and picking Simon up and sitting him in his lap. Jade and Elsa did the same with their siblings.

"Come on Anna, you gotta learn a big kid game." Elsa said grabbing the round toy from Anna and throwing it on the blanket. Anna was mad. She fought in Elsa's arms. Emma rolled the ball toward elsa and Anna,who was still fighting. She kicked the ball and it bounced against the couch and hit Ryo in the head making him cry.

"Your sister made my brother cry." Jade exclaimed hugging Ryo.

"Noah's the one who wanted to teach them this game." Elsa said putting Anna down.

"Emma rooled the ball." Noah yelled.

"Your sister kicked it." Emma yelled at Elsa.

The little kids were so busy yelling at each other they didn't hear the front door open.

"Guys stop fighting." Kiara yelled."Your friends, why are you fighting anyways?"

"We was teaching the babies to play rolly ball." Noah explained.

"Anna didn't want to play." Elsa said looking down at her sister who was playing with the round toy again.

"And she kicked the ball and hit Ryo in the head." Jade finished.

"It was an accident and he's not hurt." Kiara said bending down and examining Ryo's head.

"Come on Emma. Mom's waiting in the car." Regina shouted from the front door.

"Bye guys." Emma called and ran outside.

"Mom's waiting for us too." Kiara said picking up her brother.

"I thought you said you would be here after nap time and we didn't take naps yet." Jade said confused.

"I'm here cuz stupid Regina." Kiara explained."we got into a fight and got sent home."

When Regina, Emma, and Angelica got home Regina went straight to her room.

"I'll talk to you later." Angelica said shutting the door. Regina just sat on her bed and sulked. She thought back on the fight. It all started after she bumped into Kiara when she was writng. Kiara blew pencil shavings on Regina's paper. She blew themback onto Kiara's paper. THey did this for a few minutes until Regina had enough and snatched Kiara's paper and tore it up. Kiara soon did the same to Regina's and then they started yelling and pushing each other, both getting sent to the office and then home.

Angelica came into the room an hour later and talked to Regina.

"You have to start being nice to people or you won't have any friends." Angelica explained.

"But Kiara alwys has to be good at everything and I have to sit next to her." Regina said.

"Sounds like Susie." Angelica muttered remembering her and Susie's time at school, which did get better over time."Just try to be nice."

"I am." Regina insisted.

"Try harder." Angelica said walkiing out of the room but soon turned around."Believe me if you don't start being nice the only frined you'll have is the most annoying kid in class."

"Like that Harold guy that useed to babysit us sometimes" Regina asked remembering the goofy guy with red hair.

"Yep." Angeica stated knowing she made her point.

"Ok I'll try really hard to be nice to Kiara." Regina insissted.

The next day Regina apoligized as did Kiara.

"I don't want my only friend to be Henry. He's so weird." Regina said sitting down at her shared table.

"For once we agree." Kiara said."He's always reading that same fairytale book everyday and says people have magic powers." Both girls laughed.

Things were going better for Belle in kindergarten. She really liked the snacks and she liked helping the other kids learn.

"Are we still mad at each other?" Elsa asked as she met Jade, Noah, and Emma in the backyard of noah's house.

"No. Ryo is ok." Jade saidand the four friends shared a hug.

Lil was still in Paris so Kimi met up with Kya the next day.

"Well I think I might go back to Zack or just take a break from men." Kimi said sadly.

"Why? What happened?" Kya asked as she watched Angelica come in.

"Toshi was cheating on me. Those weren't business trips he was going on." Kimi said angrily.

"Well if you need a lawyer I'm right here." Angelica said as she sat down and waited for her food.

"Thanks. I might take you up on that." Kimi said.


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa was staying the night with her cousins Isabele and Elena.

"How did uncle lose his arm?" Elsa asked as the kids got ready for bed.

"I don't remember but you can ask him when we wake up tomorrow." Isabelle answered. All three girls got in bed and soon fell asleep except for Elena who kept trying to remember how her dad had lost his arm but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't. She hadn't seen her dad in almost a month because they had been in Paris and he was out in the ocean somewhere for his job. She really missed him. She soon drifted off to sleep and started to dream.

Elena and her family were having fun swimming in the ocean. Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil were also there. Soon they saw a really big shark, the biggest shark anyone had ever seen. Lil quickly picked Elena up and got her out of the water but her dad and his friends stayed in the water to distract the shark.

Elena's pov

The story of how my daddy lost his arm to the demon shark Mano was told all ovr the island. I'm a big sister now. I have three sisters, Isabelle, Elsa, and Anna. They get away with everything whuch isn't fair cuz I can't get away with anything. Also we can't go in the ocean no more cuz my daddy says and he's the chief so we have to do what he says. I don't like this rule cuz I love the ocean.

I was tired of hearing stories and drawing pictures so I snuck off to the ocean. I secretly come here when my sisters are being annoying. I was walking on the beach collecting shells when I saw a little fish tryint to get back to the ocean. I quickly ran over and picked up the fish and put it back in the ocean. That's when I heard my name being called and saw my daddy running to me. He picked me up and put me over hus shoulder.

"Elena you know to stay away from the ocean. It's to dangerous.

"But nobody sees Mano anymore. Why can't we go back in the water?" I asked.

"Just stay on the ground and out of the water." Daddy said putting me back in the hut with my mommy and susters.

The years passed and still no sighn of Mano. It was nearing time for me to be married. I wasn't ready yet. A few days later my dad's friend came to present his oldest son, Noah. In order to marry me Noah had to prove his worth. Just he was about to perform the first task Mano appeared out of nowhere. We saw the fin rise up out of the water and soon enough we saw his body. It was scarred from fish hooks.

My dad and the other men from the village ran into the water and tried to chase Mano away. Nothing work, it just made him angrier. I don't know why but I started walking toward the water. Suddenly I stepped on something in the sand. I started digging and soon found a guant fish hook but it it was broke. He handle was detached from the hook. I quickly pulled the hook out of the sand and grabbed some vines and tied it back togeather. I threw it in the water where it landed in Mano's mouth. He started to change.

He was no longer a shark but a muscular man covered in tatoos with curly hair.

"Thank you. I've been stuck as a shark for a thousand years ever since my hook broke." The guy said.

Suddenly I knew who he was. He was Maui, the demigod from all those stories. Before we could say anything he used his hook to turn into a hawk and fly away. It was safe to swim in the water again.

"Maui must of been really angry that he was stuck like that for so long." Dad said.

Elena woke up in her roomin her bed still next to her sister.

"I watch to many movies." She said to herself. She soon heard the door open. She ran to the living room.

"Daddy!" Elena exclaimed ruuning to hug her father.

"What are you doing up so early?" Kai asked bending down to hug Elena.

"I missed you and I had a dream about how you lost your arm and it was like I was Moana or Merida." Elena explained.

Kai laughed." I missed you too and I think you've been hanging out with your auntie Kya to much."

"How did you lose it?" Elena pointed.

"I'll tell you when everyone else gets up." Kai said going into the kitchen to make coffee. He poured Elena a bowl of cereal while they waited for the others to get up.

Once everyone had gotten up and ate breakfast Kai told them the story of how he lost his arm.

"That's why you always obey your parents." Kai finished.

The next day Elena told Noah, Emme, Jade, and Kiara of how her dad lost his arm so they wouldn't ask anymore.

So I was thinking of doing a Rugrats version of Brave but it eneded being a combination of Brave and Moana. Don't worry if you haven't seen the movies I didn't give anything away. It's loosely based on these movies. Mano means shark in Hawaiian.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's a father daughter chapter. I hope it turns out ok.

"Kai I need you to watch Marshmallow for me." Kya said when Kai opened the door."We're going to the Philippines for a week."

"I'm about to leave for work and I already have to take Elena and Isabelle with because Lil's in New York for fall fashion week." Kai explained."Can't you get someone else to watch him?"

"I tried. You're the only one left." Kya said smiling and handing Matshmallows leash to Kai.

"You didn't ask anyone else did you?" Kai called as he watched Kya walk back to her car.

"I love you." She called.

"Yeah whatever." Kai muttered shutting the door and opening his phone to see a text from Kya. You know you can't say no to me it read. Kai quickly typed out a reply. yes I can. what if I just leave Marshmallow outside while we're all gone. Kya texted back. I know you're not that mean. Have fun.

"Girls come on. It's time to go." Kai called from the stairs. The twins ran downstairs withtheir backpacks on.

"Why's Marshmallow here?" Elena asked.

"He's coming with us." Kai said.

They drove to the docks where Kai kept his boat and once everyone was settled they headed out into open water. They were going to sail to a small island where somesea turtles were about to hatch. It was Kai's job to monitor the population. He mostly focused on sharks but since he had his daughters with him for the week he chose a less active job.

On the way to the island Isabelle got seasick."I think I like going to mommy's job better." Isabelle groaned as she got sick again.

"I like the ocean." Elena said standing at the railing and looking down at the water.

"I hate the ocean." Isabelle groaned as a wave came and splashed water on the boat getting everyone wet.

Elena giggled."I guess it hates you too."

"Why don't you go inside and lay down for awhile."Kai told Isabelle leading her inside the small cabin."We'll be on the island soon."

"Finally land." Isabelle said gratefully as Kai helped her to shore while Elena waited with Marshmallow on the boat.

"I want to jump in the water." Elena told her dad excited.

"Ok do it." Kai said swimming out of the way. Elena jumped from the side of the boat wit hmarshmallow following after her. She came up out of the water a few seconds later thanks to her life jacket and swam to shore.

As soon as everybody was on land Kai began setting up their camp. He hung tw hammocks and pitched a tent with a little help from the girls. Once camp was set up they played in the water for a little while. Elena liked jumping over the waves while Isabelle liked hunting for seashells. Kai showed off his surfing skills when Elena was tired of jumping waves.

"Can you teach me to surf daddy?" Elena asked when Kai got back to shore.

"Sure but right now it's time for dinner." Kai said starting a fire and throwing some fish on a grill pan he had brought.

Before going to bed Kai set up cameras near the turtle nests. It felt so nice outside that they decided to sleep on the hammocks.

"Did the turtles hatch yet?" Isabelle asked after everyone had finished breakfast.

"Not yet but they will soon." Kai answered.

"Will you teach me to surf now?" Elena asked impatiantly.

"Yeah come on. Isabelle do you want to learn too?" Kai asked grabbing his board.

"No thank you. I want to find moree seashells." Isabelle said standing up.

Kai and Elena entered the water. It was only waist deep for Kai but Elena had to keep bouncing on her feet to keep her head above the water.

"I want to go to the big waves." Elena said excitedly as Kai helped her on the surfboard.

"You have to learn to paddle first." Kai explained.

While Kai and Elena were in the water Isabelle and Marshmallow walked along the beach looking for colorful shells. Isabelle soon spotted a medium sized white one sticking out of the sand. She pulled it out of the sand. A small creature soon appeared and grabbed Isabelles finger with it's claw.

Not to long after Kai had told Elena how to paddle they heard a scream from down the beach. Kai pushed Elena,who was still on the surfboard toward shore while he got out of the water as fast as he could to go check on his other daughter. Elena made it shore but still sat on the board in the shallow cool water.

When Kai reached Isabelle he saw what made her scream. He quickly took her to the water and put her hand making the hemit crab let go and go back in it's shell.

"I don't like the beach." Isabelle sobbed.

"We'll leave after the turtles hatch." Kai said. He then looked over to see Elena still in the water.

"Elena get out of the water." Kai called.

"But I want to go back." Elena said as she pointed to the waves.

"I know but it's dangerous for you to be out there alone." Kai explained taking Elena's hand and gently pushing her up the beach.

Later that night Elena couldn't sleep so she silently crept out of the tent. She walked to the edge of the water and was about to jump in when she suddenly fell backwards. She turned to see what caused her to fall.

"Marshmallow." Elena said standing up."Go back to sleep." The big dog sat in the sand and watched Elena head back toward the water. She was almost in the water but Matshmallow jumped in front of her and pushed her back. She tried to get passed him but he wouldn't move. He grabbed her by her nightgown and carried her back to the tent.

"Fine! I won't go in the water but I'm still not sleepy." Elena told the dog woth her hands on her hips. They soon heard shoffleing sand and slowly made their way toward the sound.

They crouched behind a tree and peaked out from behind it. The moon illuminated the beach just enough for them to see the tiny turtles emerge from their nests.

"The turtles are hatching!" Elena exclaimed."We gotta tell daddy." Elena ran as fast as she could bak to the tent with Marshamallow following closely behind.

"The turtles are hatching." Elena yelled bursting into the tent.

"Elena why are you awake?" Kai asked sleepily.

"The turtles are hatching. Come see." Elena begged pulling on Kai's hand.

They quickly walked back to the tree and watched the little sea turtles make their way back to the ocean.

"Yay! We can leave now." Isabelle cheered as the last turtle made it to the water.

After a few more hours of sleep they packed everything up and made their way back home. Kai had some phone calls to make so he left his daughters to entertain themselves.

"What do you want to do?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Wait yes I do. Let's give Marshmallow a bath cuz he stinks." Isabelle said holding her nose.

"Ok let's do it." Elena said grabbing the dog by the collar and leading him to the bathroom.

Isabelle started the water while Elena got in the bathtub with Marshmallow and began putting shampoo on him. They started pouring water on him to rinse out the shampoo but before they could finish he jumped out and ran out of the bathroom. The girls looked at each other and then started chasing Marshmallow all over the house.

"He's getting water and bubles everywhere." Isabelle said stopping to catch her breath.

"It's windy outside. If we open the door it will make the house dry before daddy sees the mess." Elena said going and opening the back door.

As soon as Marshmallow saw the open door he ran outside. Elena and Isabelle followed him outside to make it look like they were outside the whole time.

"Let's go in the tree house." Elena suggested. They watched Marshmallow roll around in the grass to dry himself off. He saw a squirrel and chased it. The squirrel ran up the fence and stared back at Marshmallow. The dog jumped over the fence to get to the squirrel. All Elena and Isabelle could do is watch as the dog chased the squirrel down the street out of sight.

"Guys your cousin wants to talk to you." Kai said coming outside. The girls went back inside where the connection was better, not saying anything about what just happened.

"Hi Elsa." Elena greeted trying to sound happy.

"Hi guys." Elsa said happily. The kids talked for awhile until Elsa said something that the twins were hoping she wouldn't. Kai didn't miss the looks on their faces.

"Where's Marshmallow? I miss him."

"He's sleeping because it's bedtime here so we're going to say goodnight now." Kai said quickly and disconected the call after Elsa said goodnight.

"Where is Marshmallow?" Kai asked not seeing the dog anywhere.

"He ran away!" Elena exclaimed bursting into tears.

"It's ok. We'll go find him tomorrow or he'll come back tonight on his own." Kai said giving Elena a hug.

After the girls were tucked in for the night Kai walked down the street but didn't see anything. For the rest oft the week Kai and the kids drove around looking for Marshmallow. They put up flyers but didn't hear anything.

"We gotta get Marshmallow back or Elsa's gonna be really sad when she comes home." Elena said.

"I know. We gotta find him soon cuz daddy said their coming home soon." Isabelle said.

"Daddyhow can we get Marshmallow back?" Elena asked as she watched Kai make sandwhiches for dinner.

"I don't know. I was hoping he would come back by now." Kai answered.

"I have an idea!" Isabelle exclaimed as she looked at the lunch meat on the counter."We can leave a trail of food for Marshmallow to follow back to our house."

"Good idea. Maybe he doesn't know where our house is." Elena said grabbing the lunch meat off the counter. Kai didn't know if it would work but it was the last night to try and find the dog.

They left a trail from Kya's house back to Kai's. They went to Kya's the day before but the dog wasn't there.

"Now we wait." Kai said sitting down on the couch. He put a movie on for the girlswhile they waited. When the movie was over Kai told the girls it was time for bed.

"But Marshmallow's not back yet." Elena whined.

"he might not come back but at least we tried." Kai sighed. As they were heading up the stairs they heard a noise outside. Kai opened the door and tthere was Marshmallow.

"Marshmallow! You're back." Elena cried running down the stair and givng the big dog a hug.

"You're sleeping with me tonight so you can't run away again. Elsa is going to come home tomorrow and you have to be here." Elena told the dog as she climbed into bed. The dog jumped in the bed after her and layed down.

The next morning they gave Marshmallow a bath outside this time. A few hours later Kya arrived with Elsa to pick up Marshmallow.

"Hey jow was it?" Kai asked.

"Fun but exhausting. I told David we're not having nine kids like Athena." Kya said.

"Yeah two is a good number." Kai agreed. THey walked outside where Elena and Isabelle were playing with Marshmallow. As soon as Marshmallow saw Elsa he ran over and knocked her down and licking her all over.

Once everyonewas back in town they all had a bonfire at Tommy's house.

"So how's the new job?" Kai asked Tommy as they all sat around the fire.

"It's better then my old one. I can write what I want instead of just news." Tommy answered.

"How was fashion week?" Kimi asked Lil.

"It was great. I'm going to take Isabelle and Elena to New York next month to show off the desighns I came up with while I was there." Lil explained.

"I don't want to go. I want to go back to the ocean with daddy." Elena whined.

"Ok you can help me look for dolphins this time." Kai said pulling into his lap.

"Yay." Elena cried.

"I don't like the ocean. I'll go puton clothes with you mommy." Isabelle said. Lil smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Mention of kidnapping in this chapter.

"Mom Regina stoll my pop tart." Emma yelled chasing her older sister around the kitchen.

"Give it back." They heard Angelica call from upstairs.

"You want it now?" Regina asked after she licked the pop tart.

"No." Emma sighed.

"Go get in the car. I have a meeting in thirty minutes and I can't be late." Angelica ordered while she put her earings in her ears.

While they were in the car Regina popped a peice of gum in her mouth.

"Where did you get gum?" Emma asked.

"From mom's purse." Regina whispered.

"I want some." Emma whined.

"You can't have any. You'll just get in your hair like this." Regina said blowing a bubble right next to one of Emma's pig tails and getting the gum stuck in her hair.

"Mommy Regina got gum in my hair." Emma sobbed.

"Where did you get gum?' Angelica asked as she pulled into Regina's school.

"She got it in her hair herself. I told her not to take any but she didn't listen." Regina said getting out of the car.

Once Regina was at school Angelica dropped Emma off with Kya since her house was the closest and drove to her meeting making it just in time.

"Your house is so loud." Emma yelled over the noise of all the other kids.

"My cousins are staying with us." Elsa explained as she went into her mom's room. "Mommy can you help Emma. Regina got gum in her hair."

Kya lead Emma to the kitchen where she grabbed a jar of peanut butter and put some on the gum and it came out.

"Let's go to my room. Maybe it's quiet there.' Elsa suggested. They walked into the room to find two two year old boys sleeping in a playpen. They were joined togeather at the head.

"Oops I forgot my cousins are sleeping in my room." Elsa whispered.

"Why are they stuck togeather?" Emma asked as they backed out of the room.

"Mommy told me they was borned that way but they came here to get seperated." Elsa explained. The two girls walked outside.

"Finally some quiet." Elsa cheered as she layed down in the grass.

"I wish Regina would disappear." Emma said sittig down in the grass.

"I have fairytale book that says all you gotta do is make a wish on a star and it'll come true." Elsa said closing her eyes.

"I'll try that tonight." Emma said just as they heard the door open and some kids run outside.

"Bye bye quiet." Elsa said sitting up and watching as seven of her nine visiting cousins came running out the door.

"Where's the big dog?" A boy wearing a blue tank top and jean shorts asked.

"He's over there." Elsa pointed to the pen where Marshmallow was.

"Who is she?" A girl with long hair wearing a pink dress asked poiting to Emma.

"She's my friend." Elsa stated."Emma these are my cousins. The scardy cat boy over there is John. He's four."

"I'm not a scary cat boy." John yelled.

"Ok then if your not scared I'll go tell my daddy to let Marshmallow out." Elsa teased him.

"Go ahead I don't care." John said bravely. Elsa did as she said and went and asked her dad to let Marshmallow out of his cage. While this was being done she continued the introductions.

"This is Princess. she's 10." Elsa pointed to the girl in the pink dress."Then Mya, She's 9, James is 8, Rose is 7, Ryan is 6, Araura is 5, and you already know john, and Aaron is 3."

"You have a lot of cousins." Emma said as she looked at the kids around her.

"I know and some of them are starting to bug me." Elsa said as Marshmallow came up to them. All the little kids hid behind Princess and Mya.

"He's eating her!" John suddenly yelled from behind his sister as Marshmallow licked Emma's hair where there was still some peanut butter.

"He's not eating her." Elsa said laughint as her cousin ran inside the house.

"Finally. I thought he'd never leave." Princess sighed in relief.

"Hey Elsa do you have any chalk?" Mya asked.

"Yeah. I'll go get it." Elsa said running into the garage and coming back with a big cintainer of different colored chalk. They went out to the front yard and started making pictures on the sidewalk and driveway.

"You draw good." Emma commented admiring Mya's picture of a mermaid.

"Thanks. I got an award at school for drawing." Mya said as she finished the picture.

Later on in the afternoon it was time for Emma to go home. She trudged to the car, not ready to go home yet and see Regina.

Later that night after Henry had read Emma a story from one of her fairytale books she climbed out of bed and saw a star twinkleing in the sky.

"I wish Regina would disappear for awhile." Emma whispered to the star as she got back into bed.

THe next morning Emma ran downstairs for breakfast excited to see if her wish came true but she was disappointed to see Regina sitting at the table eating scrambled eggs and toast. Emma sat down at the table and began eating hers. After breakfast she was dropped off to spend the day with Elsa.

"My wish didn't work." Emma pouted when she saw Elsa sitting in the driveway with some of her cousins making chalk pictures.

"Maybe it takes a little bit to work." Elsa suggested.

Kya had just got home from the hospital where her nephews had their seperation surgery when she recieved a frantic call from Angelica asking her to watch Emma overnight. She also told her that Regina had been kidnapped.

Emma was happy when she found out she would get to spend the night with Elsa and all of her cousins, who were actually fun to play with, even if they were a little loud most of the time. She was even more excited about her wish coming true. Kya hadn't told her that Regina was kidnapped, just that she wasn't coming home for awhile.

All the kids slept in the lving room and Princess and Mya told scary stories that turned funny at the end. They all started laughing until David came out to tell them to be quiet and go to sleep.

The next day Kya took Emma, Elsa, and Anna to the park to get away from all the noise. Elsa and Emma went to the swings. They just got on when they were shoved from behind. They fell in the sand and when they turned to see who pushed them, they saw girl about Regina's age standing over them. She had black hair with a pink streak and was wearing a black dress.

"these are my swings. Go play somwhere else." tHe girl said crossing her arms.

"These swings aren't yours." Emma challenged.

"Yes they are." The girl sneered getting in Emma's face.

"Come on Emma. Let's go play in the sand. This girl is meaner than Regina." Elsa suggested grabbing Emma's hand and dragging her away.

"Hi guys." Noah greeted when he saw the girls coming over to the sandbox.

"Hi." They said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked putting down his shovel.

"I'm tired of meanies." Emma said."I wished Regina away but now there's a new meanie at the swings."

"I'll go talk to her." Noah offered standing up.

"Don't. She'll just push you down and yell at you too." Emma warned.

"Sometimes I wish I was a big kid." Elsa sighed.

"But Elsa you are a big sister." Simon pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm not big like Regina. If I was I could stop that meanie." Elsa explained.

"For once I wish Regina was here." Emma sighed.

"But she would just push you off like that meannie did." Elsa said.

"That's true." Emma said."We'll just have to wait until the meanie leaves." They played in the sandbox until it was time to leave.

All throughout the week Angelica recieved calls from the kidnapper. he wanted her to prove his brother innocent and when she did Regina would be returned. By the end of the week Angelica had done what they asked and proved the guy's brother innocent. She was reunited with Regina.

Elsa and Emma were outside in Elsa's backyard looking up the night sky. They had spent the entire week togeather.

"I think I should wish for Regina to come back." Emma admitted."She's the only who can make the meanie leave us alone."

"Yeah. I think you should wish her back." Elsa agreed."I miss the swings."

"I wish Regina was back." Emma said as she saw a falling star.

The next day they went to the park and as usual the swing meanie was there.

"Well I don't see Regina so I guess we gotta fight this meanie ourselves." Emma said.

"We'll fight with you." Isabele said coming up to them with Elena by her side.

"Me too." Noah said as he, Ariel, and Belle came over. They had all heard about the swing meanie but couldn't do anything because they were never all togeather like they were now. They all marched up to the swings.

"Let my cousin and her friend swing." Isabele shouted at the girl.

"No. These are my swings." The girl said continueing to swing. Emma got on the swing next to the girl but was soon drug off by two girls with blond hair. Noah and Elsa ran at the girl on the swing but had sand kicked in their eyes.

"Hey! Nobody messes with those kids but me." Regina shouted.

"Regina! You're back!" Emma exclaimed still being held by the two bigger girls.

"That's right." Regina said as she grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her out of the swing. She threw her in the sand."Get out of here and don't come back."

All three girls ran away as Everyone sat in a swing.

"I'm sorry I made you disappear." Emma apologized.

"You made me disappear!" Regina shouted. She got down off the swing and drug Emma off of hers and brought her close."Don't ever do that again! This was the worst week of my life."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again but i'm glad your back." Emma said giving her a hug.

"I'm glad I'm back too." Regina said returning the hug as they got back on the swings.

This chapter was inspired by the Korean movie 7 days. I'm not proud of it because I started to get bored with it but I hope it turned out ok. I might redo it if you guys think I should.


	13. Chapter 13

"Elena throw the ball." Elsa yelled. Elena did as she was told and threw a small blue and yellow ball out into the grass. Marshmallow ran after it and brought it back to Elena.

"I wish we had a pet." Elena said as she threw the ball again.

"Just ask for one." Elsa said just as Kya came outside with Anna. She laid Anna on a blanket in the grass.

"Watch your sister for a minute while I go finish lunch." Kya told Elsa, who nodded.

As soon as Marshmallow saw Anna he dropped the ball and went over and licked her face making her giggle.

Elsa sighed."Just make sure you ask for two so you don't have to stop playing when your sister comes outside."

The twins nodded. They couldn't wait until one of their parents came back from their jobs in a few days, preferably their dad, as he said yes more then their mom.

They had fish sticks and macaroni and cheese for lunch and then Elsa and Anna took a nap, leaving the twins time to figure out what pet they wanted to ask for.

"I want a dog." Elena said as she got off the couch and went over to Marshmallow, who was sleeping on the floor.

"I want a cat, or a bird. They can talk!" Isabele exclaimed.

"Birds can't talk." Elena said sitting up.

"Yes they can. I saw one." Isabele argued.

"I don't believe you." Elena said.

"Ok but it's true." Isabele stated.

Later that night at dinner Elsa was giving all her carrots to Marshmallow. She thought her parents didn't see but she was wrong.

"Elsa eat your carrots. I made them the way you like them." David said.

"I don't like them anymore." Elsa declared.

"Well you don't get dessert." Kya told her. Elsa sat in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Were you this picky when you were her age?" David asked in a whisper.

"I was worse according to my mom." Kya whispered back.

"Take one more bite of a carrrot and then you can have dessert." David told his daughter. Elsa grabbed the last carrot slice on her plate and dropped it on the floor.

"I can't Marshmallow already ate it." Elsa said.

David sighed and said."Go watch rv until everyone's finished with dinner." Elsa did as she was told and sat on the couch and watched tv.

Elena and Isabele soon joined her. They watched tv while the adults cleaned up. It was soon time for bed and all three girls got into their pajamas and got in Elsa's bed.

"Mommy can Marshmallow sleep with us tonight?" Elsa asked.

"Not tonight. He's going to sleep outside." Kya answered.

"But it's gonna rain." Elsa whined.

"No It's not. Now go to sleep." Kya told her sternly. She knew her daughter was tired and having Marshmallow in the room would only keep her up.

When Elsa was sure her parents were asleep she and her cousins crept through the dark house. They got to the back door and heard the sound of rain pelting the glass.

"How did you know it was going to rain Elsa?" Elena asked."Are you magic?"

"No. I heard the weather say it when my daddy was getting ready for work." Elsa said as she opened the door to the backyard. They walked across the rain soaked grass to Marshmallow cage.

"The lock is to high. Help me reach it." Elsa told the twins.

"I'm the tallest. Stand on me." Isabele said.

"I'm the tallest." Elena argued.

"I can stand on both of you. Just hep me get Marshmallow so we can get out of this rain." Elsa yelled. The twins lifted Elsa up to the lock where she unlcoked it and Marshmallow ran out knocking the three girls over. Once they were inside Elsa's room she turned on the light and shut the door so the big dog couldn't escape.

"Uh Elsa we got a problem." Isabele said as she noticed the soaking wet dog sitting on the bed. Elsa looked at the dog and saw how he was.

"Well we can just give him a bath." Elsa said just as Marshmallow jumped off the bed and shook water everywhere getting the girls all dirty.

"Now we need a bath too." Isabele whined.

"Come on let's go in the bathroom." Elsa said as she grabbed Marshmallow by the collar and everybody walked to the bathroom.

"Ok Elena you start the water and make sure it's not hot. Isabel, you get the shampoo." Elsa instructed. Elena turned on the faucet while Isabele grabbed two bottles.

"Do you want dog shampoo or people?" Isabele asked holding up the bottles for Elsa to see. She looked around and noticed all of them were dirty.

"both." She ansered as she got into the tub, still in her pajamas and tugged Marshmallow in after her.

Elena started pouring water on Marshmallow while Isabele put some of both shampoos on the dog and Elsa so they could both get clean at once.

"Ok guys, start rubbing the shampoo in." Elsa instructed. Isabele scrubbed Elsa's head while Elena scrubbed Marshmallow. They soon started a shampoo fight and everyone was covered in both kinds. They laughed and stepped back as Marshmallow shook the bubbles everywhere. They ddin't realize how loud they were being until they saw the door open.

"Elsa Idina Flores What do you think you're doing?" Kya asked in a stern voice. All three girls froze and Marshmallow jumped out of the tub and tried to make a run for it but Kya shut the door in time.

"Marshmallow was dirty so we were giving him a bath." Elsa said in a tiny voice.

"That's why he was outside in the first place. I was going to give him tomorrow and now all of you need a bath." Kya explained.

All three girls got in the tub and Kya got them washed off. After they were all clean they all helped her wash Marshmallow.

"I'm sorry mommy." Elsa cried as Kya carried her back to her room.

"It's ok I know you were just trying to help but next time wait until it's daytime." Kya said putting her daughter down and getting her into her pajamas. She then saw the dirty blanket ans sheets on Elsa's bed. After putting the sheets and blanket in the washer, Kya got some blankets and told the girls to go in the living room. She pulled out the bed that was in the couch and had the girls sleep there.

The next morning the girls slept in due to their late night adventure. They didn't even wake up when the doorbell rang. Kya opened the door to find her twin brother standing on the porch.

"I thought you weren't coming back until Sunday." Kya said quietly as they walked through the living room and into the dining room.

"I finished early. Why are the girls stil asleep?" Kai asked."They never sleep past 9."

"They decided to give Marshmallow a bath at 1 this morning and that lasted until 3." Kya explained.

"Daddy!" Elena exclaimed getting up and running to giver her dad a hug."We want a pet like all our friends have. I want a dog."

"No a cat." Isabelle called from the couch. She walked over to her father and gave him a hug."Or a talking bird."

"I don't know guys. I want a pet too but your mom doesn't want one." Kai explained.

"She's not home alot. She won't know we have it. Please." Elena begged.

"Fine." Kai sighed."Get dressed and we'll go to the pet store."

"yay." The twins cheered loudly, waking Elsa up.

"Why do you guys have to be so loud?" She asked covering herself with the blanket and laying back down.

"We get a pet." Elena said excitedly as she jumped on the bed and landed on Elsa.

"Elena go get dressed or we're not going." Kai called. Elena got up and did as she was told leaving her crying cousin on the bed.

"Are you ok Elsa?" Kai asked as Elsa came over and laid her head in Kya's lap. She shook her head no, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"You're ok." Kya said rubbing Elsa's back.

"No, I'm not. My head hurts." Elsa whined.

"No more late nights for you." Kya told her daughter.

"Sorry." Kai apologized.

"It's ok. I think she's just tired." Kya said."I just hope she's not like this when we go to Tommy's to celebrate Noah's fourth birthday."

"I forgot all about that. Now I have to get a present." Kai said."What does he like?"

"Dil got him into space and ghosts." Kya answered."I got him a nightlight that makes stars on the cieling."

"Can we go now?" Elena asked as she and her sister ran into the room with their backpacks on and fully dressed.

"Yes. Say goodbye to auntie and your cousins first." Kai answered.

"Bye auntie." Elena said giving Kya a hug while Isabelle gave Elsa a hug.

"Bye. I'll see you later." Kya told Elena as she returned the hug.

"Bye Marshmallow. We'll bring you a new friend next time we come over." Elena told the dog. Marshmallow wagged his tail as if he understood what Elena said.

When they got to the pet store Elena ran straight for the puppies while Isabelle ran to the kittens.

"There's more then just dogs and cats." Kai explained as he went over to the reptiles.

"Like what?" Isabelle asked coming over to her dad.

"Like this." Kai said pointing to a lizard. He soon sneezed."Come on Isabelle let's go wash your hands."

"Why?" She asked as he lead her to the bathroom where he sneezed again and heard a kitten meow.

"Isabelle what's in your shirt?" Kai asked seeing a bump in the front of Isabelle's shirt.

"A kitty. Can I keep it please?" Iasabelle begged.

"Sorry Isabelle. I'm allergic to cats. They make me sneeze. You have to put it back." Kai explained as he sneezed again.

Isabelle pouted but put the cat back in a clear crate where other kittens were playing. When the kitten was back where it belonged Kai and Isabelle went to the puppies where they found Elena surrounded by 10 puppies of different breeds. They were all jumping on her and licking her.

"Daddy can we keep them?" Elena asked looking up from a golden retriever puppy.

"10 dogs is to much Elena." Kai said."Why don't we look at the fish."

"Ok." Elena sighed and followed her dad and sister to the fish.

"Ooh there so pretty." Isabelle said admiring the brightly colored fish in the tank. They picked out two fish and took them home.

"Finally. The perfect pet to name Moana." Kai said happily as they set up the tank.

"Fishies are boring." Elena said after watching the fish swim for five minutes.

"Let's watch a movie that might change your mind." Kai suggested as he put on Finding Nemo. Unfortunatly for him the movie gave Elena the perfect way to get rid of the boring fish and get a more exciting pet.

"Where are the fish?" Kai asked as he noticed the fish were missing from the tank.

"They're back in the ocean where they want to be. I flushed in the toilet." Elena asnwered happily.

"Kai sighed."Bye Bye Moana."

"Can we get a puppy now?" Elena asked.

"Why don't we get a hampster. They're fun." Kai said. The girls agreed and they went back to the pet store to get the hampster. They watched it roll around the house for awhile but soon grew bored of it.

"Come on we have to go buy a present for Noah." Kai told the girls. They leftthe hampster to roll around the house. After picking out a toy car for Naoh they went to Tommy's house for the party.

"Hi guys." Noah greeted the twins."I'm as old as you now."

"Yep." Isabelle said.

"Guess what guys." Regina said as the kids sat at a table eating cake.

"What?" They all asked.

"I'm getting a pony." Regina said proudly.

"We're getting a pet too but we don't know what to get." Elena said just as Isabelle ran up to Kai who was at the other end of the table.

"Daddy. I know what pet I want." Isabelle said excitedly.

"What do you want now? We already got a hampster." Kai said.

"Hampsters are boring." Isabelle complained."I want a pony just like Regina's getting."

Kai looked over at Angelica."What?" She asked."I didn't get one when I was a kid so I'm getting my daughter one."

"We don't have a big enough yard." Kai explained as he turned back to Isabelle, who pouted at her father's statement.

Over at the kids table Elsa and Emma were giving Elena suggestions on a non boring pet.

"Just get a dog. Their fun and they eat your yucky vegtables for you." Elsa said.

"That's what I want but Isabelle doesn't." Elena complained.

Kai didn't like to see his daughter upset so the next day they went to a stable where Regina's horse would be kept. Elena picked out a black horse but she couldn't ride it yet because they had to get to know each other. She was just happy she got a pet that she wanted. She named her horse Angus since it looked like the horse her favorite princess had.

"I still don't have a pet." Elena whined. They went back to the pet store and looked around. All the puppies looked sick so they didn't buy any. They got a bird instead. It was a big colorful bird that could talk.

"Daddy the bird is to loud. It's hurting my ears." Elena complained for the fifth time in an hour. Back to the pet store they went.

"Ooh bunnies." Elena squealed."I want a bunny." She picked out a white bunny and was happy for a few days until she had to clean the cage.

"It stinks." Elena said holding her nose.

"You wanted it you have to clean up after it." Kai said.

"I don't want it anymore." Elena said."Can I just get a puppy?"

"Yeah when we can find a healthy one." Kai answered.

"Did you find a pet for Elena yet?" Kya asked as she watched the kids play in the yard. Lil was due home any day and Kai wanted to get Elena's pet before she got home so she couldn't stop him from getting one.

"No. She really wants a puppy but we can't find any that look good." Kai answered.

"Auntie called me this morning and they have puppies that need good homes. They're the same dog as Marshmallow." Kya explained.

"Thanks Kya, that's perfect." Kai said standing up froom his chair and calling for Elena.

"I have a surprise for you." Kai said. They all went over to Kai and Kya's aunt and uncle's house.

"Here they are." Ernesto said as he lead them outside to the pen where two big dogs and two minature versions were laying down. Ernesto opened the pen and all four dogs ran out.

"Aw they look like little Marshmallows." Elsa said as the puppies ran around.

"I'm picking the name if it's a girl." Kai said just as one of the puppies came up to him.

"That's the girl." Ernesto said as Kai picked the puppy up.

"Finally I have something to name Moana and she can go on the boat with me when I work." Kai said happily.

"But I'm sposed to get a pet not you daddy." Elena whined.

"We can share. You can take care of her when I can't take her with me." Kai said.

"Ok." Elena said."Can i go on the boat too?"

"You can come when Moana comes." Kai promised.

"What about this one?" Ernesto asked holding the other puppy up next to Anna, who was in Kya's arms.

"Anna needs her own puppy so Marshmallow will keep playing with me." Elsa stated.

"Elsa's right and look he likes her." Ernesto said as the puppy licked Anna's face.

"Fine." Kya said."His name is Olaf."

"You guys watched the smae movies to many times." Auntie said with a smile as she came outside with a tray of lumpia and some drinks.

"I don't care. I finally get my Moana." Kai said holding the puppy close.

The next day Lil came home to find a bird flying around the living room, a hampster rolling in the hallway, a bunny in the bathroom, and her husband and daughters laying in their bed with a puppy. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Where did all these animals come from?" Lil asked when Kai woke up.

"Elena wanted a pet." Kai started but was interupted by Isabelle.

"Daddy got me a pony." Isabelle exclaimed.

"What?" Lil asked in shock.

"Don't worry. It's in a barn just outside of town." Kai assured her.

"Well what are we going to do with all these animals?" Lil asked.

"You're not taking Moana away from me." Kai said grabbing the puppy. Lil rolled her eyes.

"I'll call Phil." Kai said still holding Moana.

That night Phil, Jennifer, and Ariel came to collect their newest members of their family.

Isabelle started riding lessons and Kai, Elena, and Moana went out on the ocean for some fun.

If you read my recent chapters in The world's no playground you'll realize I made a mistake. All the three year olds are supposed to be a month or two apart and where I'm at in this story it's September. I think I made Noah, Tommy's son be born in Febuary so I might go and change those few chapters since I had it all timed out and I messed it up in this story.


	14. Chapter 14

Here is a next gen Spike runs away inspired chapter.

It was a nice day and everyone decided to have a get togeather at the park, even Angelica came. She was so busy with cases she almost never had time to socialize. As the adults talked the kids ran off to play, except for Noah, who sat in the grass with a sad expression on his face.

"Don't you want to play Noah?" Belle asked as she stopped running when she noticed her best friend wasn't following.

"You guys go ahead." Noah said.

"Why don't you want to play?" Jade asked.

"Buster runned away last night cause some big boys shot fireworks at him." Noah explained."My daddy looked for him but he didn't find him."

"Maybe we can find him." Elsa suggested.

"Yeah." Emma agreed.

"Thanks guys." Noah said standing up.

"But we can't leave the park by ourselves." Belle pointed out."And where would we look? Buster was at Noah's house when he disappeared and that's far away from here."

"Regina is a big kid, maybe we could ask her to help us look." Emma suggested.

"You are talking about your sister Regina right?" Noah asked. Emma nodded.

"Regina wouldn't help us. She's always mean." Jade said.

"She's been nicer since I made her disappear." Emma said."I'll go ask her." The other kids watched Emma walked over to her sister, all of them already knowing that Regina wouldn't help them.

"Regina will you help us look for Buster?" Emma asked as she approached her sister, who was playing dolls with Kiara.

"Why would I help you find Noah's dog?" Regina asked."Besides mom to stay in the park where she can see us."

"Noah's really sad." Emma continued trying to make her sister help them."How would you feel if Sydney was gone?"

"So. It's not my problem." Regina said."And Sydney would never run away. He loves me to much."

"I can't believe i'm saying this but I actually agree with Regina." Kiara said."We don't know where to look."

Emma went back to her friends feeling disappointed.

"She said No didn't she?" Noah asked.

"Sorry. I tried."Emma shrugged."Even Kiara didn't want to help."

"Then I guess it's up to us." Noah declared."We'll get Buster back ourselves."

"How?" Elsa asked.

"We could use the other dogs to find Buster." Noah said pointing to Marshmallow, Olaf, Moana, Sydney, and max."All we gotta do is let them something of Buster's and then they can find him."

"Ok." everyone agreed just as Areil came up to them.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"We're going to use the dogs to find Buster." Jade explained.

"I want to help." Ariel said.

When the adults weren't looking each grabbed a dog and they all met behind some bushes.

"Ok guys I got Buster's blankie." Noah said walking up to each dog so they could smell the blanket. The dogs started walking around with the kids holding their leashes. Soon they all split up in different directions. Noah and belle followed Olaf. Emma followed Sydney. Elsa followed Marshmallow. Jade followed Moana while Ariel followed Max.

Their plan didn't work out so well. Olaf lead Noah and Belle to a mud puddle while Sydney lead Emma back to the picnic erea. Maz lead Ariel to w puddle of water and started splashing around in it. Moana soon joined Max and Areil in the puddle of water while Marshmallow joined Olaf in the mud.

"These dogs are no help at all." Emma sighed sitting down in the grass next to Noah.

"Yeah. All they did was get us dirty." Elsa agrred taking a seat next to her friends and wiping the mud off her clothes.

"And wet." Ariel said ringing her hair out.

"Kids it's time to go." Sabrina called. All the kids ran to their parents.

"Thanks for helping me try to find buster guys." Noah said as the kids said their goodbyes.

"I got all the sighns put up." Tommy said the next morning as Noah ate his breakfast."All we have to do is wait fro someone to call."

All day Noah made sure he was near a phone so he would know if somebody found Buster. He soon heard his dad's phone ring. He went into the living room to listen to the conversation.

"Did somebody find Buster?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry buddy. That was your grandma." Tommy said."But she did tell me a way of how we might get Buster to come back."

That night Noah helped Tommy gather some dirty clothes. He placed the dirty clothes on the back porch while Tommy placed a bowl of water next to the clothes pile.

"Now we wait." Tommy explained.

"I want to wait here all night." Noah demanded.

"I know you miss Buster but you have to go to bed in the house." Tommy said firmly."I'll let you know if Buster comes back."

"Ok." Noah said sadly trudging up the stairs and getting in his bed.

Tommy waited outside for a while. He knew how his son felt. He was feeling the same way. He soon heard something jump into the yard. He shone the flashlight from his phone into the yard and soon found the source of the noise.

"Buster! You came back!" Tommy exclaimed happily. He let Buster inside and he ran straight to Naoh's room where he licked his face and they cuddled for the rest of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

This chapeter is inspired by a British show called How clean is your house and will feature Phil and Lil's cousins.

"Phil did mom tell you the news?" Lil asked walking into Phil's pastry shop one afternoon.

"No. What's up?" Phil asked after he had finished helping a customer.

"Hedley and Smedley are coming to visit." Lil replied."Did you here they have their own cleaning show?"

"Doesn't surprise me." Phil scoffed."Those tight wods have always been neat freaks."

"Well they're coming to our houses to film their show, TODAY." Lil cried.

"My house might be messy but nothing like on that show." Phil said pulling up a video on his phone and showing it to Lil.

"Ew. Ok I feel better now." Lil said pushing the phone away."There is no way I would ever let my house get that bad."

The door chimed and Phil and Lil looked up to find their British cousins along with their mom, Betty standing in the doorway.

"There's our shining stars." Hedley said excitedly coming over to stand next to Phil and Lil.

"I say Hedley, by the state of this place thrsr American houses will be a right mess and bring in top ratings." Smedley commented.

"Hey, this place is so clean you can eat off the floor, not that I do or anything." Phil said taking offense to his cousin's comments.

"Let's get on with the show shall we?" Hedley asked.

"We shall Hed. Who's first on the list?" Smedley asked.

"Why our American cousins of course." Hedley answered.

"Why couldn't you warn us?" Lil whispered harshly to Betty.

"They called me last night and said they'd be here in the morning." Betty said."Don't worry. Your houses are nothing like what they see on their show."

Lil let out a nervous laugh and lead Hedley and Smadley out to her car. Phil followed while Betty offered to watch the shop.

They drove in silence intil they reached Lil's house. She was thankful that had had her cleaned the previous day or else her snobby cousins would have comments for days.

Lil unlocked the door and let her cousins and the small camera crew inside to begin filming. While they were filming she took Phil to his house and then picked up Elena and Isabelle from their tutor.

Hedley and Smedley walked through the front door they were pleasantly surprised.

"Well this isn't to bad." Smedley started.

"Oh Smedley don't be so confident. This is only the first room." Hedley said running her finger over the coffee table to find a thin layer of dust. They made their way into the kitchen.

"Look at the state of this cooker!" Hedley exclaimed as the twins made their way toward the stove that had a few pots and pans and some dried food on it.

"That hasn't been touched in ages." Smedley agreed. They looked around the kitchen for a few more minutes and spotted some dishes in the sink and the trash needed to be taken out.

"Oh Heds, it just gets worse the further you go." Smedley commented as they opened the door to the girls room. There were toys piled up near the closet and clothes on both beds.

They then went to the bathroom were they found make up all over the counter.

"It looks like our cousin could use some organization skills."Hedley commented.

At least the lu is clean." Smedley said lifting up the toilet seat.

At last Lil returned with her kids and found Hedley and Smadley waiting for her on the porch.

"Ah I see you had twins as well." Hedley noted at seeing the girls behind Lil.

"I must say their coloring is a bit off." Smedley said noticing the kids were brown tather then white.

"Uh yeah, I married a Filipno guy." Lil snapped. She had only been around her cousins for an hour and she was already tired of them.

Hedley and Smedley gasped."You have an interracial marriage." They said at the same time.

"Yeah and here he comes now." Lil said as she watched Kai pull into the driveway.

"Oh my Hed, she married a cripple." Smedley whispered.

"I can see that Smed. We must do something." Hedley whispered back just as Kai with Moana by his side made it to the porch.

"Kai these are my cousins. They host a housecleaning show." Lil introduced them.

"I've seen your show. You two are hilarious with your reactions about how places look." Kai said.

"Our show isn't meant to be funny." Smedley scoffed.

"It's meant to help people learn how to keep their houses clean, speaking of which, we will be living with you while we complete our shows here." Hedley said.

"Let's get to work." Smedely called opening the front door.

"First things first, the children's room is in a ghastly state." Hedley stated.

Hedley and Smedley walked Elena and Isabelle to their room and showed them how to organize their toys and clothes.

"First thing you should always do is hang your clothes up by color and season." Hedley instructed handing Elena a hanger with a dress on it.

"This is hard." Isabelle complained.

"And boring." Elena added once the adults were out of the room.

They had been picking up toys and clothes and putting them in their places for over an hour and to a little kid that was an eternity.

"Let's go see what everybody else is doing." Isabelle suggested dropping the last stuffed animal in the toy box.

They walked into the living room to find Kai dusting and Lil sweeping the floor.

"Well I agree with them on one thing at least." Lil commented as she swept up the pile of dirt and dog hair.

"Really?" Kai asked."What's that?"

"Moana should stay outside more. Look at akk this hair!" Lil exclaimed.

"We just need to sweep more often." Kai said as he finished dusting the shelves that lined one of the walls.

"Daddy will you play with us?" Elena begged.

"I can't right now." Kai replied."The king and queen of clean made a listt of chores for us to do."

"Did you clean your room?" Lil asked.

"Yes." The twins sighed.

Elena and Isabelle were about to head outside when they were stopped by their overbearing family family members.

"It's not playtime yet lovies." Hedley scolded just as the twins reached the door.

"We already cleaned." Isabelled whined.

"Let's have a check ay Smed?" Hedley suggested. They eached grabbed a twin by the hand and drug them to their room.

"Clothes hung, toys put away." Hedley said looking around the room.

"Beds not made." Smedley added.

"Why do we gotta make the bed?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. We're just gonna mess it up again when we sleep." Isabelle chimed in.

This comment made the British twins glare. They walked around the room and threw everything out of the closet and the toy box.

"You two aren't coming out of this room until it's perfectly clean." Hedley yelled as she shut the door and locked it.

"I don't care if we have a messy room." Elena shouted.

"Me too. They made it a mess. They can clean it." Isabelle insisted crossing her arms.

A few hours later Lil came into the room."Why was the door locked?"

"The cleaning freaks locked us in here." Isabelle answered.

"And they messed up our room cuz we didn't make our beds." Elena added.

"I'll talk to them. Now come on. It's time for dinner." Lil said.

After dinner Hedley and Smedley decided it was time to clean Lil and Kai's room.

"Can't this wait until morning?" Lil asked."We've been cleaning all day."

"absolutely not." Hedley declared. Lil and Kai reluctantly cleaned their room, which wasn't in that bad of a state to begin with so it didn't take long and got ready for bed.

Kai opened the back door of their bedroom that lead out to the backyard and called for Moana. The dog came in and took her place on the bed.

"You let that thing sleep in your bed." Hedley gasped.

"Yeah. Why not?" Kai asked.

"After all the cleaning we did today." Smedley added standing in the doorway.

"We did just wash the sheets Kai." Lil said."She'll be fine outside."

Kai sighed and gently grabbed Moana by the callar and lead her back outside."Satisfied?" He asked. The twins nodded and left the room.

The next morning Lil took Elena and Isabelle to her office to model some new clothes while Kai cleaned their room, luckily the king and queen of clean as Kai liked to call them were out buying more cleaning supplies so they wouldn't know who really cleaned the kids room. Lil didn't have time to talk to them about the incident that happened the previous day.

Hedley and Smedley were out buying cleaning supplies and decided to pay Phil a surprise visit to check on his house.

"Uh hey guys." Phil answered the door awkwardly."I'm guessing you want to come in?"

"Right you are." Smedley answered. Phil stepped aside and allowed them in.

"Oh my, Smed. This is horrible." Hedley gasped.

"Oh and the smells, Heds, the smells." Smedley added holding his nose.

They walked around the house commenting on everything they saw.

"Oh, it just gets worse the farther we go." Hedley shrieked as she saw the pile of dishes in the sink and on the stove.

When they were done they called Phil, Ariel, and Jennifer into the living room to have a chat.

"What have you got to say for yourselves?" Hedley asked.

"This house is so dirty that I think I need to visit a pub for a pint." Smedley added.

"It's not that bad." Phil tried to defend himself.

"Lies. That's all I hear coming out of your mouth. Now let's get cleaning." Hedley declared.

They did the same routine as with Lil's house, only it took longer because Phil had more animals and his house was a bit more messy, but they got it clean in two days.

"Oh I see you've been keeping it clean." Smedley aknowledged as he walked in to find Kai loading the dish washer.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Kai asked.

"We thought we'd move here, after all we are family." Hedley said.

"I'm going to take a walk." Kai said when he finished with the dishes.

Kai left the house with Moana and headed to the beach, but stopped to pick up a few friends first.

"Don't tell Lil but I can't take much more of her cousins." Kai started after he downed his first beer.

"They came to my house too."Tommy said.

"At least their not living with you." Kai pointed out.

"You should just have your family come live with you and make such a mess they can't stand to stay at your house no more." Sang Mun chimed in.

"That's actually a good idea. I'm glad your out of prison man." Kai said.

"Yeah me too. I told you I was wrongfully acused." Sang Mun said, his accent still stuck even after all these years.

After dropping his friends at home Kai drove over to Kya's house. She was in the front yard waiting for him when he arrived.

"I'm not doing this." She told him with her arms crossed.

"Come on please." Kai begged."I need these people out of my house."

"I'm not pretending to be something I'm not." Kya said.

"Oh come on, your a great actress." Kai said.

"Fine. I'll call the rest of the family." Kya relented.

The Baluyut family met at Kya's house later that night to go over Kai's plan. They all sat around as he filled them in.

Kai woke up bright and early before Hedley and Smedley woke up and had their morning tea. He went and picked up his family and by the time they arrived at the house everyone was awake. Hedley and Smedley were sitting at the table with their cups of tea in front of them while Lil was preparing breakfast. Kai opened the door and one by one in walked his sister, her husband and two kids, along with their mom, aunt, uncle, and two cousins, who also had a kid each.

"We're outnumbered." Hedley whispered to Smedley.

"This is my family." Kai introduced."Their house blew away in a typhoon so I brought them here. They don't speak any English." Kai said the last part loudly to make his point and offered Elsa, Elena and Isabelle a piece of candy to keep them quiet.

"They look quite rich." Hedley observed."Why can't they just build a new house?"

"They have name brand clothes because I send them a balikbayan box every Christmas." Kai explained.

It was nearing lunch time and Kai had Ernesto prepare fish on the counter, getting the scales and some blood from cleaning on it. The British twins were later discusted as the fish was served whole with the head still on and everyone ate with their hands. Kya had to hold back her lunch as she watched her uncle and husband eat the eyes of the fish.

"How come you can't talk like you always do?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. We can't understand you." Isabelle added once they were outside in the treehouse.

"I don't know." Elsa admitted."But tito gaved me lots of candy and said I have to talk like my daddy when he calls his family back home."

Later on in the day Auntie brought a live chicken into the house and her and Grace killed it on the back porch and cooked it for dinner.

After a few days Hedley and Smedley were starting to wavor.

"I don't know how much of these hethans I can take." Smedley admitted on the third afternoon of Kai's family being there.

"Oh I know and they're so loud I get a headache everyday." Hedley agreed.

They approached Lil in her office, the only quiet place they could find and told her the news.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we must be on our way." Smedley told her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lil said trying to hide her smile.

"Yes well those uh people out there are so unlike us it's hard to fathom living here any longer." Hedley admitted.

"Well it was good to see you again." Lil said as she bid them goodbye at the airport.

Lil returned to find her house spotless and Kai, Elena, and Isabelle sitting on the couch.

"The house looks great but It doesn't have to be this clean." Lil said looking around.

"Well you know how my family is, they like a clean house. I think it killed them to leave all those messes." Kai admitted.

"I'd take your family over those two neat freaks anyday." Lil smiled."That was good idea you had."

"It was actually Sang Mun's idea." Kai stated.

"That creep who was always crushing on your sister?" Lil asked. Kai nodded."Who knew he was so smart."

Hedley and Smedly continued to have success in their show and never visited Phil and Lil again for fear of running into Kai's family.

Sang Mun is from my other story, the world's no playground and if you haven't seen how clean is your house, it's on youtube and it's about these two British women who clean really dirty houses and their reactions to the messes are hilarious. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've been writing a lot of dark stories lately so I wanted to write something fun. Next will be a Halloween chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

My heart goes out to the families and victems of the horrible, senseless act that happened in Vegas. Credit for this chapter goes to Celrock, who suggested the idea.

"I can't wait to go back to Vegas." Kya squeled putting the last of the bags into the van."I haven't been back since David and I got married at Ceasar's Palace."

"Oh I remember that." Lil added."That steak place that's owned by that chef who yells alot was amazing."

They all piled into the van that Chuckie had rented for the trip and headed to Las Vegas. Phil passed out snacks he had made for the trip to enjoy on the long car ride.

"Where are we going?" Belle asked from her carseat next to Noah as she looked out the window to see nothing but desert.

"My daddy tolded me we're going to a big bright place called slas bagles." Noah answered.

"That sounds like something you eat." Elsa said on the other side of Noah.

"Our parents are taking us to big bright bagel that you eat?" Emma asked from beside Elsa.

"You guys are so dumb, but funny." Regina laughed from the next seat over as she poked er head over the seat after taking her seatbelt off.

"We are not." Emma shot back.

"First of all, yes you are and second it's called Las Vegas. It's a big city with lots of lights and fancy stuff."

"So it's not a big bagel that you eat?" Noah asked.

"No. My mommy told me they got more food there then any of us have ever seen." Regina explained just as she was pulled back down by Angelica.

"I still think it's a big bagel and we're going to find it." Noah said with determination in his eyes.

"Can't we just have a nice safe bacation." Belle groaned.

"I told you to make sure she keeps her seatbelt on." Angelica snapped at her husband.

"I'm working on the next episode of my show." henry said breifly looking up from his open laptop.

The drive was long and boring and they stopped a few times to fill up and switch drivers. Tommy was the one to drive them into the heart of Las Vegas.

"We're here guys." Tommy announced as he found some parking at the hotel they were staying at. They checked in and everyone got some rest for the next day ahead. They met up in the lobby in the morning.

"So what's everybody planning to do today?" Phil asked. As the adults discussed their plans for the day the kids stood a few feet away talking. Regina came over to the younger kids after hearing she would be stuck with them and her grandparents all day she had an idea.

"Hey Noah." She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to face her and waited for her to say something."I was wrong. There really is a big bagel here that if you eat, you won't ever be hungry again."

"Wow." Noah gasped.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Let's go find it. I don't like being hungry, specially when i have to wait for the food to cook." Elsa said.

"Me too." Isabelle and Elena agreed.

"Where is the magic bagel?" Belle asked curiosity winning over her slight nervousness.

"Oh, it's um at a restaraunt, but you have to get past the meanest chef there ever was. The restaraunt is in a big fancy hotel. I forget the name but it has lots of statues in it." Regina explained just as Drew and Charlote walked up to them.

"Ok kids , its time to go shopping at Ceasar's Palace." Charlote announced.

The kids groaned but had no choice to follow Regina and Emma's grandparents since their parents were nowhere in sight.

"How are we going to find the bagel now?" Elsa asked Noah as they walked inside the intricatly decorated hotel with marble floors and Roman statues.

"Look guys. Statues." Noah pointed to the biggest statue in the middle of the room that looked like a European street outside at night, but lined with name brand shops.

"Regina was right." Emma said as she followed the other kids to the statue that was situated by a fountian.

"Drew watch the kids while I go in Coach." Charlote said walking off.

"Sure thing." Drew answered absentmindely as he too walked into a desighner store.

"How do we find the bagel?" Noah asked turning to Regina.

"Follow your nose." Regina answered as she turned and walked into a store filled with sparkling jewelry.

The kids all sniffed the air and turned to each other.

"I smell noodles." Elsa said.

"i don't think a bagel would be at a noodle place." Elena told her.

"Hey, Regina said look for the place with that chef that yells a lot." Ariel pointed out."That has to be it."

"How do you know?" Belle asked.

"Cause his restaraunt has a firey pitchfork outside of it. I watch his shows with my daddy all the time." Ariel explained.

The kids followed her and walked down the long corridor and found themselves standing on shiny white marble floors and people playing games.

"It's up there." Ariel pointed. The kids rushed passed the people playing games and up some stairs. They soon heard yelling coming from the restaraunt.

"Looks like this is the place." Isabelle said.

"Let's go find that bagel. I'm hungry." Noah said leading the way.

They snuck into the kitchen and saw a blond man yelling orders to his cooks. He got really mad if they messed up.

"Hey look, bagels." Emma pointed over to a cart lined with pastrys. The kids snuck over and each grabbed one.

"These are big." Elena commented taking a bite. The kids ran out of the restaraunt and back to the fountian and ate their bagels.

"I'm full now." Noah said letting out a burp. All of the kids nodded their heads in agreement. Drew and Charlote came out a few minutes later and took the kids back to their parents. That night everyone stood outside to watch a broadway production of Reptar. Even though the dinasoar was over twenty years old by this time, he was starting to make a comeback. As they were watching the show gun shots rang out into the night. The crowd was in complete chaos as everyone tried to make it to safety.

"What was that loud noise?" Elsa asked Emma as the hid behind some scratchy bushes.

"I don't know but I think it stopped." Emma said poking her head slightly out of the bush.

Belle was crying as she hid under a bench with Noah.

"It's ok Belle. We'll be ok." He assured his friend even though he was on the verge of tears himself.

Elena and Isabelle were picked up by a blond woman and carried away from the shots. Ariel managed to stay with Phil and both of them made it unharmed. Phil's wife Jennifer got seperated from them but was ok. Tommy got shot in the neck protecting his wife Sabrina, but he would be ok. Kai got shot in the back protecting Lil. David died as he was shot while trying to run to safety. After the chaos had died down Chuckie noticed Belle and Noah hiding under the bench. He picked them up and continued to look for his friends kids as they were all taken to the hospital. He walked around until he saw some light up shoes from underneath a bush. He set Noah and Belle down and peaked under the bush to find Elsa and Emma. He later found Where Isabelle and Elena were thanks to an online post. Chuckie took care of the kids while he waited for news of his friends. He waited in the waiting room with Kya, Lil, Sabrina, Jennifer, and Phil, along with Angelica, who was there for support while Henry watched the kids at the hotel.

Tommy was the first to make it out of surgery. He was awake and responsive when Chuckie and Sabrina entered the room. The doctor told them that no permant damage had been done.

Kai was next out of surgery. He had a long way to go but would be ok. Lil sat by his side greatful to have her husband alive.

Unfortunatly the same couldn't be said for Kya, who's husband had died from his injuries. She was in shock. When she recovered enough, she decide to break the news to her oldest daughter. Kai was waiting with Elsa in the waiting room as Kya was saying goodbye to David. When he was unplugged from life support Kya walked out of the room and toward her daughter.

"Hey Elsa." Kya said kneeling down to her daughter's level. Elsa came over and gave her mom a hug. She hadn't seen either of her parents since the shooting happened.

"Where's daddy?" Elsa asked.

"You remember the loud noises and the people running away?" Elsa nodded.

"Is daddy hurt?" Elsa asked in a tiny voice.

"He was." Kya answered.

"Are the doctors fixing him like lola fixes animals?"

"No they can't fix him." Kya explained.

"Then we should call lola. Maybe she can fix him." Elsa assured her mom.

"Lola can't fix him, Elsa." Kya stated."She can't fix him. Noone can because he's dead. Daddy died."

Kya, Kai, and their families went home early while everyone else recovered. Soon enough everybody was healed and back at home.

The scene where Kya tells Elsa of David's death was inspired by a scene from a Grey's Anatomy episode.


	17. Chapter 17

It was that time of year again, a time when leaves change color and the nights grow colder. All of the kids were gathered at Noah's house, dressed up in costumes, impataintly waiting on their uncle Dil to arrive to take them trick or treating. They all called him uncle Dil wether he was directly related to them or not.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Dil apologized walking through the door.

"Uncle Dil." Noah cried."Did you catch some ghosts?"

"I sure did." Dil announced proudly."They're right here." From behind his back Dil produced ten lolli pops that had tissue paper wth a face on them. He handed them out to each kid.

"Can we go get more candy now?" Regina asked putting the sucker in her purple bag that matched her purple and black sparkly ball gown. She wore a gold crown with a purple jewel in the middle on her head.

"Just let me get the three little pumpkins situated." Dil answered scooping up Ryo, Anna, and Simon and putting them in a wagon. All three babies were dressed as pumpkins.

They made their way down the street, stopping at every house with a light on. They all raced each other to see who would be the first to ring the doorbell. The three babies in the wagon watched their older siblings and cousins with curiosity.

"Why are they running so much?' Ryo wondered.

"Matbe there's a monster after them?" Anna suggested.

"You could be right Anna. I don't see any peoples that look like peoples." Simon said.

"Uh guys, we don't look like peoples neither." Ryo commented looking down at his round orange costume.

"You're right. We look like those things that the growed ups makes faces on." Anna cried.

"I don't want to have a face on me. i already gots one." Simon cried.

This made all the babies start crying. Dil leaned down to the wagon to see what was wrong. He picked each of them up and made sure they didn't need a daiper change. They were all clean. He then tried giving them toys. Anna reached for the sparkly ball while Simon and Ryo continued to cry.

"Why did you stop crying?" Simon asked.

"I like sparkle things." Anna answered happily squeezing the ball.

Dil then tried giving them a bottle, but that only worked for Ryo. The other two babies looked at him.

"What? I'm hungry." Ryo shrugged.

Dil then placed a binky in Simon's mouth making him stop crying just as the big kids came back.

"We're going to go home soon. I think the babies are getting tired." Dil told them.

"Leave it to babies to ruin all the fun." Regina muttered.

"But Uncle Dil." Emma whined."My bag isn't full of candy yet."

"Ok. We can go to a few more house and that's it." Dil relented. The kids ran off."Stay where I can see you."

"Come on. I know where all the good candy is." Regina announced. They followed her a little ways until they came to a thicket of trees.

"Uh Regina, this is the woods." Kiara said looking around.

"I know. There's a house in here that gives out hole candy bars." Regina said stepping into the woods.

"Whole candy bars!" Emma and Elsa exclaimed.

"Yep, but you gotta be brave enough to go get one." Regina smiled.

"I'm brave." Isabelle called.

"I'm braver." Elena shouted following her sister.

"No me." Isabelle shouted back which started an argument.

"Why do you have to be brave to get candy?" Jade asked.

"Because a witch lives in the house and you have to steal the candy and you have to be fast or else she'll catch you and eat you." Regina stated ceasing the argument between Isabelle and Elena.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until the came to an old wooden house, it wwas decorated with all kinds of spooky decorations including ghosts and spider webs.

"Little sisters first." Regina announced pushing Emma closer to the porch, almost making her trip on her pink dress.

"I'll go with you." Elsa offered taking her hand. They slowly walked up the creaking steps and knocked on the door. An old lady wearing a witch hat soon answered.

"She really a witch." Ariel gulped.

"Happy Halloween children." The lady greeted and produced a culdron shaped bowl filled with candy bars. She gave Emma and Elsa a handful each and they turned to their friends with big smiles on their faces.

"Come on guys. She gives you a lot of candy." Emma yelled.

The reat of the kids made their up to the porch and the old woman dumped candy into their bags until her culdron was empty.

"You were wrong Regina, as usual." Kiara said as they made thier way out of the woods and back to Dil, who was waiting by the wagon.

"Hey it's Halloween. I'm allowed to tell a scary story." Regina retorted.

"This is the best Halloween ever." Belle commented as she enjoyed some candy while they watched a Halloween movie as they waited for their parents to come back from a Halloween party.

While the big kids were watching the movie, Dil was getting the babies ready for bed. He took off their costumes and put them in pajamas that their parents had packed and put them Simon's crib.

"We're back to norman." Simon said happily.

"Good. I didn't want to be a big orange thing that people put a face on." Anna yawed.

"Me too." Ryo added also yawning. Soon all three babies were fast asleep, greatful that their first Halloween was over.


	18. Chapter 18

This is the aftermath of the shooting. I realized I forgot to include Kimi and her kids in the Las vegas chapter so this will explain my forgetfullness.

Anna sat in the grass with Ryo and Simon. They were being supported by boppy pillows since being only four minths old, none of them could sit up by themselves yet.

"I like staying here with you guys but I'm starting to miss my mommy and daddy." Anna said.

"Me too." Simon agreed.

"Don't worry guys. I'm sure your mommies and daddies will be here soon." Ryo assured them as he looked over to the back door that his older sisters were coming out of carrying some snacks.

"Ooh snacks." Simon followed Ryo's gaze to where the two girls sat the plate of cheese and crackers and grapes down on the blanket next to the babies. Kiara handed each baby a cracker.

"Uh oh." Anna suddenly said holding her cracker close."Here comes Olaf. He always bring a toy to trade for my food."

Sure enough Olaf came strutting over with a toy in his mouth quickly followed by Buster, Marshmallow, Moana, Max, and Sydney. Kimi and Toshi had to work and couldn't join their friends in Vegas, so they had agreed to watch everyone's pets. They had to go to Phil's house to take care of the rest of his pets.

Jade noticed the dogs heading toward the babies so she grabbed a handful of crackers and threw them to the dogs. The three babies ate their crackers in peace while the dogs were distracted. After their snack of crackers, the babies were given bottles and put down for a nap.

While the babies were taking their nap everyone else had arrived to get their pets and younger children.

"I'm glad you guys are ok." Kimi said as she hugged Chuckie then turned to Kya."I'm sorry about David."

Kya nodded her head trying to hold back tears as she didn't want to cry in front of everybody. Elsa didn't understand much of what was going on. All she knew was that her daddy wasn't coming home and her mommy was sad. She leaned over and gave Kya a hug as Kai came down the stair with Anna in his arms. They got their dogs and left. They had a service for David in the Philippines so nobody saw Kai, Kya or their families for a week.

"Guys. It's terrible. My daddy is gone and my mommy is sad all the time." Anna told her friends upon returning from the week long trip.

"Where did he go?" Simon asked.

"I keep hearing everybody saying he went to a place called heaben." Anna answered.

"Oh, I heard of that place!" Ryo exclaimed."It's full of angels and clouds."

"Why did my daddy leave me and go live in the clouds?" Anna asked on the verge of tears.

"I don't know but I know you can see him again someday." Ryo assured her.

"I wish I could see him now. I miss him." Anna said bursting into tears.

Kya was on her lunch break and talking with Kimi ad Lil when she overheard Anna crying.

"I think she misses him the most." Kya admitted getting up and picking Anna up off the blanket in the corner of the restaraunt where a playpen was set up. She sat back down while Anna rubbed her red face with her tiny fist."She was a daddy's girl."

"You can take the rest of the day off." Jerwin offered walking by and refilling their drinks.

"No. Working keeps me distracted." Kya said getting up once more and putting Anna in a swing and covering her with a blanket as she had cried herself to sleep.

That night Elsa was having a sleepover with Emma. They were playing in her room. They were currently sitting in a blanket fort that Henry had helped them make.

"I'm happy to be free of Anna's crying." Elsa said."I think she misses Daddy more then I do."

"You don't miss your dad?" Emma asked in shock.

"I do but mommy told me that we'll see him again someday and now I still miss him but not as much and I can talk to him like I talk to God every night."

"That's good. I don't like seeing you sad." Emma smiled.

"I don't like being sad." Elsa smiled back.

This chapter was kind of hard to write and I know I only focussed on a few of the offspring but Annn and Elsa were the most affected so it felt right to focus on them for this chapter. Let me know if you want to see more of the recovery from the other characters or if I should just move on from this topic all together.


	19. Chapter 19

"Daddy can we go on the boat now?" Elena asked standing at the end of the couch where Kai was taking a nap. When Elena didn't get an answer she leaped over the arm of the couch and landed on Kai's chest.

"Elena, what are you doing?" Kai asked sitting up as best he could.

"I want to go on the boat. We didn't go for a long long long time." Elean stated.

"You know that sounds like a good idea. We could all use a beach vacation." Kai concluded. Elena hopped off and sat on the other side of the couch as Kai called all of his friends and sister. A few hours later they all met at the beach.

"This was a good idea Kai." Phil said unloading an ice chest from his car.

"Yeah. our lives have sucked lately." Tommy commented helping Phil with the rest of the food. It had been a few weeks since the shooting, but everyone was recovered mostly.

"Hey cuz, I hioe you don't mind if I came along. You have one stubborn sister." Jerwin said coming up to the group with Kya over his shoulder.

"I can walk you know." Kya said as he put her down.

"I know but it took a lot of convincing for you to even come." Jerwin said.

"It's fine. I'm glad you came. We don't see you much anymore." Kai said.

Once everything was unloaded everyone split off to do their own thing. Kai took Elena on the boat while the rest of the kids hung out on the beach.

"We should show the kids how to play beach vollyball." Tommy suggested.

"Are you sure they're old enough for that game?" Chuckie asked.

"Stop worrying so much." Phil said setting up a net. They split up into teams with Tommy, Noah, Jade, and Kiara. Chuckie decided to take score and so Jerwin was on a team with Elsa, Emma, and Regina. Tommy served it over the net. The ball sailed through the air and headed in Elsa's direction. Jerwin picked her up and told her to hit it. She did and it landed on the other side of the net in the sand.

"Not fair." Phil shouted from the campfire.

"What do you care? Your kid isn't even playing." Jerwin gestered over to Ariel, who was collecting seashells.

"True. Fine. Play however you want." Phil said gong back to cooking. Soon Kimi, Sabrina, Jennifer, and Kya came out to join the game. Each adult helped a kid score a point.

"That was fun." Noah said as he sat in the sand and watched the adults play for awhile.

"Hey let's build a sandcastle." Elsa suggested. Noah agreed and they got to work.

"That's not how you build a sandcastle." Regina snapped as she looked at the hill of sand with a shell on top."I'll show you how to build a sandcastle. Now go get some buckets of water."

Noah and Elsa did as Regina instructed. On their way to the ocean they passed a mound of sand with a blond head sticking out.

"Guys." Emma called." Help me out. Regina burried me and left me." The two kids turned around and dug Emma out of the sand.

"Ah I see you escaped your prison." Regina commented upon seeing Emma with a bucket of water along with Noah and Elsa.

"Just show us how to build a castle." Elsa said. Regina grabbed the bucket of water and dumped it on Elsa's head.

"Ask me nicely." Regina snapped handing the bucket back to Elsa.

She sighed before saying."Show is how to build a castle please." Regina nooded and together they build a pretty good sandcastle.

"Food's ready." Phil called just Kai and Elena returned from sailing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went over to get dinner. After dinner Phil made smores with Nutella in them.

"Finally. I hate this game." Kya said.

"Hey you scored one point." Tommy pointed out.

"That's true, but it was easier using the kids." Kya said.

"This is what we all needed." Phil sighed after they finished dinner and dessert and packed everything up.

"Yeah. It was fun." Kai added.

"Can we come back soon?" Noah asked licking chocolate from his fingers.

"Sure." Tommy agreed.

They all relaxed and watched the stars until the kids fell asleep and everyone headed home.


	20. Chapter 20

In this chapter we meet some new offspring.

Phil was busy making cupcakes with Ariel helping him. They were in the back of the shop putting some frosting on top of the chocolate cupcakes when they heard the door chime.

"Keep frosting. I'll be right back." Phil told his daughter.

Phil went to the front where he saw an asian man walk in carrying a carseat with a tiny baby girl inside and two older girls, who looked to be the same age as his daughter and nieces and nephews. The two girls were currently eyeing the selection of sweat treats that Phil offered.

"Hi what can I get you?" Phil offered.

"Daddy I want a cupcake." The smallest girl said pointing to the array of cupcakes on the bottom shelf.

"What flavor do you want?" The man asked his daughter as Phil waited patiantly for the girls to choose.

"Watermelon." The smaller girl cheered.

"I'm afraid we don't have any watermelon right now." Phil said. He saw the little girl's face fall.

"But if you don't mind waitng a bit I can make some for you." Phil offered.

"You don't have to do that." The man assured him. He then bent down to his daughter's level."Ha neul pick another flavor."

"I want watermelon." Ha neul pouted.

The man sighed and then straitened back up and said to Phil."Thanks. We'll wait. I don't have to be at the restaraunt until 4."

"Ok I'll get your cupcakes in the oven now and then come back and finish your order." Phil said heading to the back.

"I finsished the cupcakes daddy." Ariel announced.

"Good. Now you can help me make some watermelon ones." Phil said getting everything ready. Ariel did as she was told and once the cupcakes were in the oven she and Phil went out to the front.

"So what restaraunt do you work at?" Phil asked the man, who had taken a seat at one of the small tables near the counter.

"Oh I own Min Jun's Place." The man answered.

"That name sounds familiar." Phil said.

"well it's my name." Min Jun said.

"Did we go to school together or something?" Phil asked.

"You do look kind of familiar." Min Jun siad looking at Phil more closely.

"Did you used to live in a big yellow house next to a mean blond girl?" Phil asked.

"Yes up until middle school when we had to move." Min Jun answered.

"Then you are the kid we used to hang out with. It's good to see you again." Phil said.

"You too. It's been awhile." Min Jun agreed.

"This is my duaghter Ariel." Phil said introducing his daughter.

"These are my daughters Ha na." He pointed to the taller girl wearing a yellow dress with long black hair."And this is Ha neul." He gestered to the shorter chubby girl wearing a pink dress, who was still staring at the cupcakes.

"What's the baby's name?" Ariel asked peerong down at the sleeping infant in the carseat.

"She's my neice. Her name is Sun." Min jUn explained.

"That's a funny name." Ariel remarked.

"Don't be rude." Phil scolded."Min Jun is from another country so they use different names then we do."

A timer went off and Phil excused himself to go get the finished cupcakes. He brought them to the front along with a bowl of green frosting.

"Who wants to help frost these cupcakes?" Phil asked setting the cupcakes down. All three girls raised their hands. Phil gave each of them a cupcake and a spoon to frost their own cupcakes.

"So Ji Twon had a kid." Phil started as he and Min Jun moved over to a nearby table.

"Yeah. She's only two weeks old." Min Jun said lifting the baby carefully out of the carseat and giving her a bottle.

"I still remember her being that small." Phil said."Did she ever grow?"

"Yeah, but she's still the smallest in the family." Min Jun laughed."She needed a break before she has to go back to school and my parents are working so I volunteered to watch the baby. Her jerk of a boyfriend left her after finding out she was pregnant. So she deserves a break after what he put her through."

"Wow. That's rough." Phil commented.

"Yeah. She had to move back in with my parents, but she's doing ok now. She works in the restaraunt with me while goiing to nurseing school." Min Jun turned to see his daughters covered in frosting. Ha neul was sticking her spoon in the frosting and eating it and then going back for more.

"Girls that's enough frosting, now eat your cupcakes. We have to go soon." Min Jun told them.

"Looks like they had fun." Phil mused as he watched the girls devour their cupcakes.

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime." Min Jun said putting Sun back in her carseat as Phil helped get the girls cleaned up.

"I'll call our friends and maybe we'll come by the restaraunt for dinner." Phil offered.

"Sounds good." Min Jun said taking Ha neul's hand and walking out the door.

Phil called all of his friends and they all agreed to meet at the restaraunt. Phil closed up the shop early, but before he left he grabbed a few watermelon cupcakes since the kids loved them so much.

"Are we going to see those girls again?" Ariel asked as she held Phil's hand as they walked down the sidewalk toward his truck.

"We might see them tonight when we go eat at the restaraunt." Phil answered getting in the truck.

They all met up at the time they had agreed upon and a table was put together for the large crowd.

"Sang mun introduced me to this place. It's really good." Kai said after their drink order had been taken.

"You still talk to that guy?" Tommy asked.

"He's not that bad when he's not in jail." Kai admitted. Kya rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Not that bad? He asked me out for over a month until I just started ignoring him!" Kya exclaimed.

"Well Min Jun is different and he has kids so he probably has a wife too." Phil said just as Min Jun came out of the kitchen wearing a white apron over his dark blue button up shirt.

"I thought the kids might like to have dinner with my kids in their playroom." Min Jun said. All the adults agreed and all the kids who could walk got up and left their youngr siblings with their parents at the table. They followed Min Jun down a hallway and to a room that had a princess table and a small tv. There was also a couch and a few toys scattered about the floor.

"You kids have fun. Dinner will be reafy soon." Min Jun told them heading off to finish dinner.

"You guys got a playroom in your daddy's work?" Ariel asked amaxed as she looked around.

"Yep." Ha na nodded."Who are all your friends?"

Ariel seemed to not hear the question until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Huh?" She asked looking around.

"Introduce us since you obviously know these kids and we don't." Regina said loudly to get her attention.

"Oh right. This is Noah, Emma, Elsa, Jade, Kiara, Belle, Isabelle, Elena, and Regina." Ariel pointed as she said each kids name."Theae are my new friends, Ha na and Ha neul."

"Alot of you guys have princess names. Are you princesses?" Ha neul squealed.

"As if." Regina scoffed. The kids looked at each other in thought until Elsa spoke up.

"We're not princesses but we like pretending we are."

"we like that game too." Ha na said.

"Let's play pricnesses before dinner." Emma suggested.

"Ok but I am not a princess, I'm a queen." Regina declared snatching the biggest tiara for herself.

"When we play this game we call her the evil queen." Belle whispered making the new girls laugh.

Ha neul went around passing out tiaras to all the girls, making sure each girl had a tiara that reminded them of the princess they shared a name with.

"I'll be the brave knight that protects the princesses." Noah said grabbing a blanket and tying it around his neck. Little did he know he grabbed the baby blanket off the car seat revealing a baby.

"Uh Noah, you might want to put that blankie back." Belle pointed. Noah turned and saw what he had uncovered.

"It's ok. you can use it. She has other blankies." Ha na assured the purple haired three year old.

"But what if she wakes up?" Noah asked."My baby brother hates it when he gets woked up."

"Don't worry. She's a good sleeper." Ha na assured them and they got to playing their game.

The pricnesses were having a ball, but it soon turned into a fight because someone forgot to invite the evil queen.

"Nobody has a ball and forgets to invite me." Regina yelled.

"We do." Isabelle stated. This cuased Regina to pick up a plastic jewel incrusted sword. Noah grabbed one also and the two began sword fighting all over the room. The two kids ended up next to the car seat.

"You are a good sleeper." Regina said looking down at the sleeping baby.

Ha na grabbed the sword from Noah and lunged at Regina knocking her away from the car seat.

"Do not wake her up or we'll all be in big trouble." Ha na yelled. She ended up falling on top of Regina when she lunged forward.

"Get off me." Regina yelled.

"Pile on Regina." Elena yelled. All the kids threw themselves on top of one another. Suddenly the door opened revealing some of Min Jun's staff carrying plates of food.

"Ooh food." Ha neul, who was on the top of the kid pile cried happily and climbed off. One by one the kids all sat around with their plate of food.

"I hate all of you." Regina grumbled.

"Nu huh. You love us." Elena said scooting closer to Regina.

"Yeah of you didn't have us you would be all alone." Isabelle added scooting to her other side.

"That was a good dinner." Tommy announced after they had all gathered their kids and were about to leave.

"I'm glad you liked it." Min Jun said."Come back anytime. I'll give you a discount." Everyone agreed and left.

"Can we play with those kids again?" Ha neul asked.

"I'm sure you'll see them again." Min Jun answered.

The sword fight part was inspired by a scene from Once Upon a Time.


	21. Chapter 21

Christmas was fast approaching, so Tommy decided to rent a cabin for a few days. They would stay at the cabin and celebrate Elsa's fourth birthday the first night and leave on Christmas after opening presents. Everyone left to begin setting up for the party, leaving Kya to keep Elsa distracted. They would head up to the mountian later.

"Why can't we go with everyone else?" Elsa asked as she and Kya sat in traffic.

"Because we still have a few things to do." Kya explained.

"Like what?" Elsa asked.

"Like getting some snacks and a present for your uncle." Kya answered turning into the store parking lot. They walked into the store and straight to the snack isle.

"Mommy can I get these?" Elsa asked holding up a package of snowflake shaped cookies with blue icing on tthem.

"Sire." Kya answered putting some itmes in the basket that Tommy had asked her to pick up for their stay at the cabin.

Meanwhile at the cabin the adults were getting the party set up. It was a princess party with a few winter aspects thrown in, such as a snowman pinata.

"Guys it looks like Elsa threw up snowflakes in here." Kai said coming in and looking around the room at all the snowlfakes thrown the room. As soon as he said that Anna spit up all over his shirt."Not the real one. I mean the one with magical ice powers."

"More like Anna." Lil laughed coming over and taking the baby from Kai so he could get cleaned up.

"We thought we'd combine Elsa's birthday with a little Christmas." Chuckie comented."Do you think Kya will mind?"

"I think Kya will be just fine with it." Kai yelled from the other room.

"We finished building a snowman." Noah ran in, his face all red from the cold air.

"Good. Go tell the other kids to come inside for some ot chocolate." Tommy told his oldest son.

"Guys come get some hot chocolate." Noah yelled from the doorway. Soon all the kids came running through the door.

"Take your boots off so you don't get snow everywhere." Kimi scolded the kids before they could track snow all over the house. Once everyone was in their socks they all sat around the fireplace with cups of hot chocolate.

Am I late?" Phil asked as he was the last to arrive.

"No. Kya and Elsa aren't even here yet." Tommy answered.

"Good. Ok bring in the cake." Phil yelled the last part as two guys came in carrying in a huge blue snow covered castle cake.

"Wow Phil, you really outdid yourself this year." Lil commented.

"I did do good didn't I." Phil said proudly admiring his work of art.

"Uh guys somebody should probably call Kya and tell her to get here soon. There's a snowstorm heading this way." Chuckie said looking at his phone as he watched the weather report.

"I'll call her and tell we're ready." Kai offered and went outside where there was less noise. He came back a few minutes later and said."They're on their way."

"Did you hear that you guys?" Noah asked."There's a big snowstorm coming."

"I hope Elsa can get here before it starts snowing." Emma said looking out the window.

Meanwhile Kya and Elsa were making their way to the cabin. Outside the snow was begining to pile up. the wind swirled the snowflakes making it hard to see.

"Mommy there's alot of snow." Elsa said as she watched the snow swirl around outside the window.

"I know." Kya said as she turned the car to avoid a big pile of snow and ended up sliding on some ice which sent the car skidding into a tree. The impact made more snow fall onto the car, trapping Kya and Elsa inside. Kya pulled out her cell phone and tried to make a call only for there to be no signal. She dropped the phone in the passenger seat and sighed.

"Are you ok?" Kya asked her daughter peering into the backseat. Elsa nodded.

"I'm cold. Can't we go to the cabin now?" Elsa asked.

"We're stuck here until the snow stops." Kya explained."Bring your blanket and come sit up here."

Elsa grabbed her white snowflake blanket, the smae one that Lil had made for her when she was a baby and sat in her mom's lap. Kya hoped somone would come looking for them soon. She didn't know how long the heater would last if the car was damaged.

"They should be here by now?" Kai muttered as he looked at his phone.

"Maybe they got stuck in the storm." Kimi suggested.

"We should go find them." Elena said.

"I just tried calling Kya. She's still not answering." Tommy said putting his phone away.

"I'm going out to look for her." Kai called.

"We want to go too." Isabelle begged.

"We don't need you guys getting lost too. Stay here." Kai told her.

"I'll help you look." Tommy offered putting his coat on. Phil followed the other two and they left the cabin.

"It's time for you guys to go to bed." Kimi told the kids.

"We can't sleep." Jade whined.

"You haven't even tried. Now come on." Kimi lead all the kids to their shared room with bunk beds. They all reluctantly got into their pajamas and got into bed.

"We can't sleep in our warm beds when Elsa is out there in the cold snow." Emma said once Kimi was gone.

"Emma's right. Elsa's our friend." Noah agreed shoving off his blanket and grabbing his coat off the floor. The other kids did the same except for Regina.

"You guys go ahead and get in trouble. I'm staying here."

"That's fine Regina. You can cover for us if the growed ups find out we're gone." Emma told her sister. Regina just rolled over pretended to sleep.

"I'm with Regina on this one guys. we could get in a lot of trouble." Kiara said.

The kids snuck out the back door and began looking outside.

"Look I found tracks." Noah said shinging his flashlight on the snow mobile tracks.

"Let's follow them." Jade said eagerly.

They followed the tracks until they couldn't see them anymore. The snow was picking up by this point.

"I think we should go back guys." Belle shuttered."Your daddies can find them faster then we can."

"We can't give up." Noah yelled through the howling wind. Suddenly they saw a light.

"Get on." Regina yelled from the sled that was being pulled by Moana and Marshmallow.

"I thought you didn't want to come." Emma yelled through the wind.

"I changed my mind and besides you guys are dumb. You should of brought the dogs. They can find them faster then us."

As much as the kids hates to admit it Regina had been right. The dogs made it easier through the snow and they soon came to a mound of snow. They saw a little light shining through the snow.

"Come on guys. Start diggin." Noah yelled. They all got off the sled and started digging along with the dogs. As they were digging they heard a snow mobile approach.

"You all are in so much trouble." Kai yelled.

"Daddy!" Elena exclaimed."We found them."

Kai looked and noticed a car starting to take shape. Hemoved some of the snow and saw inside the car was his sister.

"Guys over here." He yelled to Phil and Tommy, who brought shovels and began to dig the car out.

"You came just in time." Kya said."The heater just went out."

"It was the kids who found you guys." Kai explained giving his sister a hug.

They all headed back to the cabin and had a late night birthday party since the kids were to hyped up after their adventure.

"Thanks for saving me guys." Elsa said in between bites of cake.

"It was Regina's idea to use the dogs to find you." Kiara pointed out.

"Thanks Regina." Esa smiled at the older girl.

"Don't mention it. If it wasn't for you I would never get a break from Emma."

"Mommy can i give tito my present early?" Elsa asked as Kya was tucking her in way passed her bedtime.

"Sure." Kya asnwered.

Elsa got out of bed and went and looked under the tree grabbed the package wrapped in snowman wrapping paper.

"Thank you for saving me." Elsa told Kai."I want to give you your present early. I picked it out by myself. I hope you like it."

Kai unwrapped the package to find shark slippers.

"The mouth opens when you walk." Elsa explained.

Kai put on the slippers and made the mouth open and close. He did this a few times until he reached Elsa's toes making her giggle.

"I love them. Thank you." Kai said giving her a hug.

They stayed until Christmas afternoon and left to spend the rest of the day with their parents and grandparents.


End file.
